Choices
by Rosa3098
Summary: Gale broke her heart. Peeta thinks he can heal it. Now Katniss has a choice to make.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

_Just felt like I wanted to do a short story of Peeta, Katniss, and Gale. This story was inspired by a song I heard. __Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez & The Scene__. And yes I love her music, everyone thinks it's weird I like her. Oh well. This is just a one-shot for now. If I get positive reviews I might make more. _

_This is what might have happened if Prim was never reaped and Katniss had never gone into the games but Peeta was still reaped and he won! __Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games__ trilogy not me. If I did then Gale would have been killed by Katniss the moment she found out it was his bomb. (You have to read Mockingjay to know what I'm talking about)_

Edited, a little.

I ran and suddenly found myself in the Victors Village. What was I doing here? Stupid Gale. How dare he toy with me? God, how I hate him now. I wish I had never kissed him back.

I heard thunder and a few seconds later I felt a raindrop on my head. It started raining. I leaned against the tree with a sigh. I should leave. I wasn't supposed to be here. _Why _was I here? I closed my eyes and slid down toward the ground. How did I get into this? I had made a promise to myself that I would never fall in love, so how did I fall for Gale? I put my head in between my knees and closed my eyes.

Flashback

Gale and I had been hunting. We were unusually quite since the reaping for the Games had just happened yesterday. My thoughts drifted to the boy who had been reaped. Peeta. The boy with the bread who had saved my life. I was devastated that he had gone into the games. He was so nice, at least everyone said he was nice. Peeta did not deserve to go in those terrible games. Neither did that twelve year old girl.

"Let's head back." Gale said. "We have enough." No we didn't, I thought. This was probably the worse catch we ever had. Five fish and a rabbit aren't much for both our families. But I didn't feel like arguing. Weird, right? We headed back and when we were past the gate Gale suddenly stopped. He caught my hand. I froze. What was he doing?

"Katniss. . ." Gale whispered. I looked at him up and down. He leaned in toward me until our face was separated by only a few inches. I felt my face start to get hot. I could feel his warm breath. He leaned in closing those few inches and touched my lips to his. My eyes widened, then they closed. My arms went around him instantly. I remember being shocked at first then happy. We were happy for the first two months. Then Peeta came back from the games as the victor. I have to admit that. A week after he came back I ran into him.

"Hey," he said. It took me a minute to talk. I remembered how he had saved my life. He gave me bread when my family and I were starving. I felt like I owed him a lot after that, but I never talked to him. I guess I was too shy. This was the first time.

"Hey," I said. We were silent for a minute until I talked. "Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled. "So what have you been up to while I was . . . away?"

"Nothing much." I said looking down. My thoughts drifted to Gale.

"Really?" he said.

"Yup." I said. The wind blew and Peeta looked at me again. That was the first time I really noticed him, His blonde hair, his strong arms and best of all his warm blue eyes. Was he always this cute?

"So what about you? Wasn't there a girl you liked? At least that's what you said at the interviews." I said. He was silent for a minute. His eyes burned into mine. I couldn't look away, it was like those blue orbs of his were controlling me.

"She's taken." Peeta whispered. "By a guy she's been friends with since she was little. I don't think I have a chance."

"But you're a victor." I said. Surely any girl would be happy to be with Peeta. He was rich, he was handsome and he was _so_ nice.

"I don't think that matters to her. Does it matter to you?" he asked. I was taken aback by his question. Before I could answer I heard someone call my name. Gale.

"Katniss! I thought you said we were meeting- oh hi." Gale said. He stared at Peeta like he was some kind of intruder.

"Peeta this is gale." I said. Peeta smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Peeta said. Gale ignored it.

"Let's go, Katniss." He said.

"But-" I started.

"It's late. We don't have much time to hunt." Gale interrupted. I nodded. He was right we only had an hour or two before the sun rose.

"Bye Peeta." I said. I started to walk away when I heard Peeta call me. I turned around. Peeta walked toward me.

"When you want to talk, about anything, come over. Okay?" he whispered. "I don't have anyone to talk to anymore for some reason."

"Okay." I said. He smiled and walked away. I went back to gale. He asked me what Peeta said and for some reason I lied. I told him he just wanted to say goodbye properly. I didn't see Peeta for two weeks.

One day Gale and I were walking and talking when we ran into someone. Gale suddenly started walking the other way. But she still saw him.

"Gale!" she called. I turned around. I saw a blonde girl with green eyes and pale skin. Merchants daughter, obviously. She hugged Gale and didn't let go. I just stood behind Gale looking at the two. Then she finally let go. I noticed Gale was looking nervously at me.

"I've missed you!" she said. "Who is she?"

"She, is Katniss." I answered. "Who is _that_, gale?" Gale looked nervous. Did I ever mention that Gale never went into town with me? This was actually the first time since he kissed me. He only spent time with me in our houses or in the woods. Never in public.

"Umm. . ." I waited to hear his response. "I have to go, Bye." He grabbed my hand and started running. I pulled away after she disappeared from view.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded. "Are you afraid of being seen with me?" okay, so I wasn't the prettiest girl but so what? He was silent. My face reddened in anger, I glared at him.

"Look, Katniss, I think we need a . . . break." He finally said. The words hurt. A lot. But I didn't let him see it. "I'm sorry it's just that you –"

"So it's my fault?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What happened to the 'oh, no, it's not you, it's me' crap people usually say.

"Well. . ." he said. The next thing I knew there was a red handprint on his cheek. I ran away.

End of Flashback

And that was how I found myself in the Victors Village. I was cold and I was wet and I was angry. I realized that I was totally soaked. _Well,_ I thought_, at least now no one will be able to tell I was crying._

Wait, what? I was crying. Me? Katniss? Crying? Curse that Gale Hawthorn!

"Katniss?" Peeta said. "Are you okay?" I looked up. There he was, he had an umbrella and was shielding me from the rain. His other hand reached down toward me. Should I take it? Or should I run away?

_I don't like the ending. I feel like it needs more. Anyway what do you guys think? Review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Chapter 2

Katniss P.O.V

I took his hand hesitantly. Peeta . . . why? Why was he doing this? What happened to the girl he loved? The girl he told everyone he loved? The girl he told everyone about?

Peeta smiled.

"Come on, Katniss." Peeta said. "Let's get you dry." Peeta and I walked toward his house – or mansion – silently. Someone opened the door for us. He was from the capitol, I could tell by the accent. But if he didn't have that accent i would have thought he would be someone from the other District. He just looked so normal.

"Oh my, you're soaked! Come in dear." He said. Peeta gestured for me to walk in. Inside the house was warm and it smelled divine. I smelled what I thought was cookies.

"Katniss this is Cinna. My stylist." Peeta said. Cinna smiled.

"Hello, Katniss." Cinna said. He was different from the other Capitol citizens, I could tell he was from the way he looked. He didn't wear much make up and his clothes looked normal-ish.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm going to get you a pair of dry clothes. Be right back." Cinna said. He shot Peeta an excited look before he walked up the stairs. I looked around the room. I had never been in a place this fancy. The seats were velvet, the walls were painted a rich green.

"Why don't you sit down." Peeta said.

"But I'm wet." I said. I didn't want to get his couch wet, it would ruin it.

"It doesn't matter." Peeta said. I was about to argue when Cinna came back down the stairs. He handed me a pair of black jeans, a delicate green blouse and a towel. I hesitated.

"Here, why don't you go take a shower first – so you don't get sick then you can change into these. I designed them; their part of my Spring collection." Cinna said.

"I – I can't." I said. It didn't seem right.

"It's all right, take them." Cinna persisted. I bit my lip but took them.

"I'll show you the bathroom." Peeta said. He took my hand and lead me away from Cinna. Why did I let him take my hand? I don't know.  
>It felt strange to have someone other than Gale hold it. I felt a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach at the thought of gale.<p>

"Are you okay?" Peeta asked. I nodded. Peeta opened the door for me to reveal a huge and extravagant bathroom. He showed me how to the shower. Don't laugh, it was complicated. There were so many buttons!  
>After Peeta left I stood in the bathroom for a second. What was I doing here? Why didn't I run away? Why did I take his hand?<p>

My shower was like a summer rain, only warmer. I liked it. I like how the water felt good at my back, relaxing my muscles.  
>When I was done I changed into the clothes Cinna gave me. The outfit was undeniably pretty.<br>The blouse flowed down to my waist like a green waterfall. The black jeans were sturdy and clung to my legs making me look curvier than I actually was. I would never wear this outfit out when I was hunting, it was too delicate. It could easily rip but it was nice to be wearing something this pretty for once.

I walked back to the living room where Peeta and Cinna were. I could hear them talking quietly. I couldn't help but listen in on their conversation.

"Congrats, Peeta." Cinna whispered. "Now all you have to do is get her to like you."

"She has a boyfriend." Peeta whispered. "She doesn't like me."

"Then why is she here?" Cinna said. I knocked at the door. Peeta instantly opened it.

"Katniss," Peeta said. He looked at me nervously. "Have you been standing there long?" he asked. I shook my head, feeling like I should lie. It wouldn't be good if they knew I was sneaking around.

"Oh." Peeta said.

"That outfit looks darling on you. Green suits you very much – I wonder what orange will look like. . ." Cinna said. He trailed off probably imagining it.

"I don't think I'll look as good at Peeta did – at the opening ceremonies. You looked great." I said. Peeta smiled shyly. Why did my stomach flutter when I saw him smile?

"Thanks." Peeta said. "Come, sit." I sat down next to the fire and rubbed my hands together trying to warm up.

"What are you doing here anyway Katniss?" Cinna asked. Cinna looked at Peeta then at me. "Did you come here to see Peeta?" I felt Peeta stiffen.

"I did." I think. I wasn't sure why I ended up here. "I had nothing to do so I decided to visit you, Peeta, I guess I couldn't have picked a worse time. I was soaked." I said. This felt wrong. I shouldn't be lying but how could I tell him about Gale?

"I'm glad you did though." Peeta said. "But why didn't you just come straight here? I found you sitting next to the tree remember?"

Shoot, right. Now what will I say.

"Right," I said. I searched through my brain trying to some up with an excuse but found none. "Umm, i-"

"Peeta, why don't you get Katniss a cup of hot chocolate? She must be freezing." Thank you Cinna.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Peeta said. What's hot chocolate? It sounded familiar. Cinna and I sat in silence. Peeta came back a few minutes later with three cups. He gave one to Cinna and one to me. He kept one for himself. Cinna and Peeta waited for me to drink it. I did and was shocked by how good it tasted.

"Like it?" Peeta asked. I nodded.

"It's great, thanks." I muttered. Peeta smiled. The hot chocolate warmed me up instantly. I had never tasted anything quite this good.

"You know, Katniss, Peeta needs a date for the party at the Capitol. It's just next week and he still hasn't found anyone to go with, why don't you go with him?" Cinna asked. "I could design a perfect dress for you." I heard Peeta choke on his drink. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Cinna, I don't think that's such a –" Peeta said.

"I'd love to." I said. Why had I said _that?_ My brain was doing all kinds of crazy things today. "Is that all right?" Peeta blinked then smiled.

"Yes!" he said. "But what about . . . Gale?" I felt like I had been punched in the face but hid it.

"Gale is . . . nothing." I said. "I would love to go with you." And this time I said that willingly. I did want to go with Peeta.

* * *

><p><em>Tada! i felt like writing some more of this for no real reason, maybe just cuz i'm incredibly happy today. . . yup that's why. Review and tell me what you think.<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging out with Peeta

_Chapter 3_

_Katniss P.O.V_

**I **went home after it stopped raining, which meant it was around midnight when I went home. My mother and Prim must be worried by now. I usually don't stay out this long but being with Peeta and Cinna had been unexpectedly fun. I doubt I had ever laughed that much in my life.  
>I helped Peeta make some cookies and they did end up fairly well. He helped me decorate a few cookies in the shape of flowers and wrote Prim's name on them. I planned on giving them to her as a surprise when I got home. We rarely got to eat snacks like these and Prim would be thrilled. I saw some of Peeta's paintings but only some. He wouldn't let me see the others that were hidden under a white cloth. I saw a hint of red, though only for a second; he quickly blocked my view of the painting.<br>I hate to admit it but I even enjoyed when Cinna showed me the dresses he designed – but not because of the dresses, because of Cinna. He was so different from the Capitol citizens that I have a feeling if he were from District 12 he would be one of the most liked people. If other Capitol citizens were like him then maybe I wouldn't hate them so much. Maybe. I would probably never be able to get over the fact that every year they look forward to watching twenty four kids die. That they made someone as kind as Peeta go into the Games.  
>It's strange that my time there had made me forget all about Gale but now that I was walked home alone, my thoughts drifted back to him. To Gale. Had I lost my hunting partner? What would I do when I saw him again? You had to say when because seeing him again would be guaranteed. After all, we lived near each other, we hunted in the same forest, at the same time, and we sold at the Hob. It was only a matter of time before we came face to face. What would I say? What would he say? And why didn't I tell Peeta about Gale?<br>This is one of the reasons why I never wanted to marry or date. It always led to trouble and drama.

I arrived home a few minutes later. Prim rushed to meet me at the door, that ugly cat, Buttercup, was at her heels.

"Katniss! We were so worried. Where were you?" she asked. I rubbed her shoulder. She pressed her lips together and crossed her arms. I almost wanted to laugh, Prim was too innocent looking to be taken serious when she was angry plus I knew she wasn't really angry, not at me.

"Don't worry about me little duck. I was visiting Peeta." I said. She smiled.

"Peeta?" Prim said. I nodded. "Well, that explains why you weren't with Gale." Prim said. I was taken by surprise.

"How do you know I wasn't with him?" I asked.

"He came looking for you a while ago." Prim explained, then her eyes looked down. "What do you have there?" she gestured to the bag filled with cookies. My brain was still trying to understand what she had just said. Gale was looking . . . for me?

_I know I should be updating the other story but I'm just not inspired. I'll get around to it. . .right now I want to write more of Peeta & Katniss Lovie Dovie stuff since I just finished reading all the Hunger Games books (again. Now it's up to eleven time! :D) and I feel like Katniss should have realized her love for Peeta sooner. She does not deserve Peeta! I want my own Peeta ): . . . anyway please Review and tell me what ya think! _


	4. Chapter 4: Talking

Chapter 4

Katniss P.O.V

"Katniss?" Prim said. "Katniss?" I shook my head as if to clear it. So Gale had been looking for me . . . interesting.

"They are cookies. Peeta helped me make them for you. Here." I handed the bag to her. She opened it and gave a squeal of delight. I smiled. "Like them?"

"They're in the shape of flowers!" she took a bite. "And they taste delicious!" Prim said.

"Am I forgiven for being late?" I asked. She nodded, I smiled. As she chowed down on the cookies I walked over to the bedroom and saw my mother sleeping.

"She fell asleep an hour ago." Prim said. "She's exhausted." I nodded. My mother had gotten a job as a nurse in the local hospital – it wasn't much of a hospital, really, but it was the closest thing to a hospital we had. I closed the door letting her sleep.

"I guess I shouldn't have given you cookies this late. Now how will you go asleep?" I said. I poked her stomach, she giggled still eating the cookies. It was strange how I acted with Prim. She was one of the few people that could actually coax a smile out of me. "Make sure not to eat all those. Save some for tomorrow."

"Okay." Prim said. I took my boots of and left them in front of the bedroom door. Prim sat with Buttercup at the table. "You look pretty." I hear her say. I looked down at my outfit, oh right. I had left my original clothes at Peeta's house and was still wearing the outfit Cinna gave me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Did Peeta give you those?" Prim asked. She looked at my shirt admiringly. "They're pretty."

"Uh, um, yeah. Cinna, Peeta's stylist, gave them to me since my clothes got wet during the storm." I said. Prim nodded, the cookies forgotten.

"I didn't know you and Peeta were friends." She muttered. Her tone implied that she thought there was something else going on. For a twelve year old she was really smart. "Hey, what happened with you and Gale? He seemed a little . . . upset when he came here today – did you see his face? There's a huge bruise on one side of his face." I held back a smiled. So, I gave him a bruise? Nice. Somehow the news pleased me just a little.

"Um, nothing." I said a little too quickly. "Let's just say we . . . aren't _friends_ anymore." I winked at Prim. Prim smiled.

"So are you and Peeta _friends_ now? Is that why Gale acted the way he did?" Prim laughed. "Jealousy?"  
>Jealousy? Peeta make Gale jealous? Other than how Peeta has everything anyone has ever wanted – fortune, fame, and everything else - I highly doubt Gale would be Jealous of Peeta.<p>

"No, why would he be?" I asked. I changed into my sleeping clothes as I said this.

"Well, you were hanging out with him all day. Alone. Just the two of you. And Gale is your boyfriends." She said. I flinched at the word boyfriend.

"Cinna was with us too. And Gale isn't my boyfriend. Not anymore." My tone was final. I grit my teeth, I didn't like having Gale and boyfriend in the same sentenced. It just brought more pain and anger. Prim was instantly at my side, her face full of worry and demanding for an explanation. I sighed.

"What happened?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. It's Gale, he and I never hang out other than in the woods or our houses. I got sick of it." I said. Look at me, telling my twelve year old sister all of this. I'm glad I have a little sister like Prim, what would I ever do without her. I folded the clothes and laid them gently on the dresser.

"I see." Prim sighed. "He seemed really sorry when he came by." Her tone was hesitant as if she really didn't want to tell me this.

"I don't care. I'm not going back to him." I said.

"So you don't like Gale anymore?" she asked. Was it me or was their some type of happiness in her eyes, did her voice sound hopeful? Was I imagining this? Probably.

"Not at all." I said, which was sort of the truth. She pursed her lips, clearly she knew I was keeping something from her. Okay, so I wasn't the best at keeping my feelings a secret, especially not with Prim but I wasn't about to tell her the truth. That it hurt when his name was mentioned and how at the same time I feel like hitting him with a rock the next time I see him. Yeah, a _really big_ rock. Or an arrow. An arrow would be easier. I wouldn't kill him, no, but he wouldn't be walking with legs anymore, I'll tell you that.  
>An evil grin must have appeared on my face because Prim suddenly took a tiny step back.<p>

"So next time that you go with Peeta . . . can I come?" Prim asked sheepishly. I smiled.

"Sure little duck. But right now we have to go to sleep. Hopefully all that sugar won't keep you up all night." I said. She giggled. Prim was already changed so we just lied down and she was instantly asleep. Buttercup was nestled close to her, guarding her.

I for one couldn't go to sleep, thoughts about Gale kept appearing in my head. No matter how much I pushed them away they would eventually come back. Why was he looking for me? Did he regret what he did? If so he should, but even if he apologized in some noble and romantic way I would never go back to him. No, Gale and I don't match. We are alike but sometimes we are_ too_ alike. I can't explain it but I feel that Gale and I are not compatible because we are so alike. Does that make sense? It's like I need someone else. Someone that doesn't _think like_ _me._ Someone that can help me make the right decisions, someone with a different point of view, like Peeta. Peeta. How did he fit in here? Of course this new thought brought on a new round of questions. _What about Peeta?_ What were Cinna and him talking about when I was showering?  
>If Cinna was talking about me then does that mean Peeta liked me? I haven't known Peeta for that long, we weren't exactly close friends. Before today I would probably never be thinking about him. But when I think of all the fun we had today I couldn't help thinking what would happen if Peeta and I were good friends.<br>I had never imagined anything romantic between me and him but would we be more than friend if I opened that door?  
>When I accepted his request to go as his date to . . . whatever it was, I just meant as friends, but now I think that there could be more.<br>Peeta was nothing like Gale, he was kind, handsome, a baker, an artist. A victor. But that wasn't the only reasons I was thinking about him, in fact, I couldn't care less if he was a victor. The thing that brought him to my mind tonight was the kindness he showed that day when we were children. Not many people would do that, especially not to someone they barely knew. And Prim seemed to like him. Yeah, Peeta.

_Peeta. _

I fell asleep with him in my thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wrote A LOT of this today and have, about . . .one. . .five. . . six! more chapters already written and ready for uploading. i just need you guys to review<em>**

_**Another long chapter (for me anyway) tell me what you guys think by clicking that lovely review button right there. **_

_**Remember: Review! Please.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Strange Meeting

Chapter 5

Katniss P.O.V

The next day Prim and I were getting ready to go to the market to buy things my mother needed. I had gone hunting earlier that day but hadn't seen Gale. I admit that I did try very hard to avoid him, in fact, I tried almost too hard. I hunted in another part of the woods, one I knew Gale wouldn't even think of going for the fact that there were too many Tracker Jacker nests, or so I said. In truth that place barely has any predators and there are lots of things to hunt since we don't normally disturb that part of the forest. I had kept that place a secret since I knew my father liked to think of that as his special place. Now I'm grateful for that. I had gotten a lot of money.

"Katniss, when are we going to see Peeta?" Prim asked. I was quiet for a second. I had thought of him somewhat last night and I admit am a little nervous of seeing him again since I don't know what to think about him and me. Do I like him? Right after I broke up with Gale? I don't think so.

"I don't know." I said. Prim didn't ask me again.  
>When we were looking for some cloth my mother needed I noticed a dark haired boy with a huge swollen bruise on his cheek walking toward us.<p>

"Who is that?" I asked. Prim raised her eyebrows and looked at me strangely.

"Gale," Prim whispered. Gale? _That_ was Gale? What happened to his face? I hit him hard but did I really hit him _that_ hard? Wow, maybe I'm stronger than I thought. That bruise on his cheek made him look weird, not so handsome anymore. But if you were looking at him from the opposite side then yes, he was still the same but looking at him from the front. . .well, he looked awful.

"Katniss!" Gale called. I bit my lip, not wanting to talk to him. I really wasn't ready to confront him right now. It was too soon! We just broke up yesterday for crying out loud! Besides it wasn't a good time to talk since I was still contemplating whether or not I should shoot him with an arrow. Hmm, I wondering what he would do with his lips all scared, he wouldn't be able to kiss anyone that's for sure. Just imagine kissing a guy with scarred, swollen lips. . . Ew.

"Katniss, should we leave?" Prim asked. She tugged on my arm, clearly she did want to leave.

"No," I said.

"What if he wants you back? Are you going to go back to him?" Prim asked. By the tone in her voice she clearly hoped I said no.

"Prim, i-"

"Katniss." Someone else called. I turned around and saw Peeta. Oh boy, Peeta and Gale coming toward me, this should be interesting.

"Peeta!" Prim exclaimed. She let go of my hand and ran toward Peeta. I was a little surprised by the familiarity between them. Had they meet before?

"Hello, Prim." Peeta said. Gale was standing in front of me by now but I pretended not to notice until Prim was once again at my side. Peeta too.

"Hello, Gale." Peeta said. He eyed the bruise on Gale's face then glanced at me.

"Katniss, can I talk to you?" Gale asked. Was he going to ask me out again? Yeah right. There was something else going on.

"Sure, what about?" I asked. I was surprised at how blasé my voice sounded. Gale looked at Peeta who was holding Prim's hand. Prim was trying not to glare at Gale while Peeta looked a little confused. I would have to tell him about it later.

"I meant –"

"Not alone, Gale, I'm staying with my sister." Prim said. I smiled at Gale.

"There you have it." I said. Peeta looked uncomfortable.

"Uhh, Katniss. . ." Peeta started. I knew he was about to leave but I didn't want him to. Is that bad? That I wanted him here?

"Stay," I said. "You can stay, Peeta." Peeta nodded but looked down at his shoes.

"Continue." Oh, you should just see this, it was really funny. Gale looked shocked and a little annoyed.

"I was wondering if we could be . . ." say it, Gale, say it! "Friends." He finished. Friends? Friends. What? I was silent for a second since my brain was still trying to process this. This was unexpected. Very unexpected. But I could deal, in fact this was better than I hoped. Now I will be able to do a little harm. . . no! no. stop thinking about the snakes, Katniss. Snakes and arrows, just a little payback. . . a little payback for messing with me. That wouldn't be too bad. . .for me. Eh, no! stop, Katniss! I wanted to smack myself for thinking about that. Sure Gale had been a jerk but he didn't deserve punishing, at least not with arrows.  
>Prim kicked me and I realized I had been lost in my thoughts for more than necessary.<p>

"Uh, sure." I said. Peeta may have looked confused before but now he looked totally lost.

"So you and Gale aren't together?" Peeta got out.

"Duh, why else would she go with you to the banquet thing in the capitol." Prim said. She realized what she had said and bit her lip. Peeta laughed.

"Well, even better." Peeta said. Gale was taken aback by this new revelation, I was still wondering how Prim new about it. I didn't tell her last night. Hm. . . "I was a little worried that Gale would be angry." Peeta said. He smiled at me, I smiled back but it was more of an instinct – which was strange. It had taken me years to trust Gale and I began to trust Peeta in just a few short hours?  
>Maybe it's because of what he did, when we were little. Yes, I guess that's it. I've haven't talked to Peeta as much as I've talked to Gale but I guess I have been able to trust Peeta since that day with the bread. Since the day he saved my life. The boy with the bread.<p>

"You are going with him?" Gale asked. "To the capitol?"

"Yes." Prim answered. What was wrong with Prim? She seemed to be a little too happy that I had left Gale. She also seemed really close to Peeta. I wonder what happened with them. Maybe they've talked before somewhere.

"To the capitol?" Gale said. He couldn't believe it.

"I guess." I said. Prim took my hand with her right. Her left and was still holding Peeta's hand. Yup, they have met before. More than once no doubt. Prim was nice but not super nice that she would trust someone since minute one, especially not someone who won the Hunger Games. But then again, Peeta didn't really kill anyone. No, Peeta was smart enough to avoid fight and when it did come down to the final two, he just let strange mutations eat his opponent and therefore won. Peeta didn't kill anyone during his time in the games. Peeta just _survived _the games. I guess that's another reason why I like him.

"Katniss, Cinna told me to bring you to him so he could see what outfit to put you in for the party. Let's go to him now." Prim said. "Peeta, come on." She dragged us both away toward the Victors Village. We left Gale standing there looking - I don't want to be mean but he looked idiotic. Well, Gale, maybe leaving me was You Biggest Mistake, why don't you just admit it?

_Not too sure about this chapter, I don't think it's one of my best and Katniss a little OOC. What do you guys think? Next chapter will be up if I get . . . 5 reviews. That isn't a lot. Right?_

_This song was inspired by __Ellie Goulding - Your Biggest Mistake __it's not much like the song but still, this is what came out of listening to that wonderful song. _

_Remember: 5 reviews until next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6: Peeta

Chapter 6

Katniss P.O.V

Prim stopped running when we were far enough away from Gale. She stopped to catch her breath. I patted her on the back. That had been very odd, I won't lie. I didn't expect to run into Gale that quickly or for Peeta to be there. I didn't expect Gale to say we were friends either and I thought a hunter was supposed to expect the unexpected. Ha!

"How do you two know each other?" I asked. Prim smiled as she continued to walk toward the Victors Village. Peeta gave a sheepish smile.

"That day I was reaped, Prim came and talked to me. . ." Peeta said. I looked at Prim questioningly, she nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"I knew he –"

"Just to talk." Peeta said. He eyed Prim warningly. I got a feeling there was something he didn't want her to say to me. Oh well, I could coax it out of her eventually.

"Really? And I guess you have become best friends since then." I said. Prim and Peeta smiled. I took that as a yes.

"Prim will be coming too." Peeta said. "To the Capitol, I mean."

"Really? And you didn't think to tell mother . . .or me?" I was a little hurt by that, naturally.

"Mom knows," Prim said. Now I was really hurt. "Cinna came to see you this morning but you were out hunting, that's when he asked me if I could go. I was going to tell you later."

"I see." I said. So that's why Prim was awake and dressed by the time I got back home. Usually I have to force her out of bed on a weekend.  
>By now we were close to the Victors Village.<p>

"Gale looked upset." Prim added. I nodded.

"He did." I said.

"What happened with you and Gale?" Peeta asked. I shrugged. Truthfully I didn't want to talk about it. Not now. I was a happy right now. Everything was fine, I guess.  
>I didn't have to worry about Gale anymore. Things could go back to normal. I could go back to believing that relationships were a waste of time. Because in truth, they are.<br>All I needed was my family . . . and maybe a friend. Peeta, Madge, maybe Gale. I was perfectly content having friends and nothing more.

"Gale, wasn't for me." I said. By now we were standing in front of Peeta's door. I expected for Cinna to be the one to open the door but I was surprised to see Haymitch Abernathy. And he smelled awful.  
>Haymitch was the other District 12 winner. He was a drunk, to put it simply. I had never, not once, seen him sober.<p>

"Uh, hi, Peeta. What are you doing in my house?" Haymitch slurred. Peeta had a disgusted look on his face.

"Haymitch, you're supposed to be upstairs getting ready." Effie Trinket came to the door and was beginning to drag him away when she saw us. Her eyes lit up.

"Finally, I see normal people!" she exclaimed. "I have been surrounded by these dopes all day. Come in, come in." she said. Her pink hair was falling to the side and her clothes were slightly messed up. Clearly she had been struggling with him all day.

"Cinna!" Effie called over her shoulder. "Peeta's back." She left to take care of Haymitch. Prim and I walked into the house to realize it was a mess. It was nothing like the other time I was here, all neat and clean. It was still clean, yes but now there were piles of clothes, people of different colors running around the room, chaos. By people of different colors I literally mean people of different colors; purple, blue, green, and more.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Getting ready to go the capitol, I bet." Prim said. oh. Wow, this was a lot of getting ready for a trip.

"They want us to look perfect." Peeta said.

"And perfect you will be." Cinna said as he walked down the stairs.

"When is the trip?" I asked. Surely they had a week to get ready and I didn't understand why they needed all of this stuff. It wouldn't be that hard for one person to put on makeup and get dressed now is it. what else is there to do?

"In two days." Cinna answered. Two days. Well, the sooner the better. "Prim, you come with me. I have a few dresses I want you to take a look at." Prim smiled, she looked at me asking for permission before she went with Cinna. I nodded and urged her forward. She disappeared up the stairs with Cinna.

"Come with me, it'll be a while before their done." Peeta said.

"Huh?" I said. _A while?_ To try on a few dress? Peeta chuckled.

"You'll see when it's your turn." He said. He gestured for me to follow him outside to his backyard. There was a white seat hanging on the roof of the back porch. When I sat down, it moved. I panicked a little since I had never been on one of these. Peeta sat down next to me and rocked us back and forth. It was nice out here.  
>There was a fountain and in front of the small garden filled with lilies, roses, and primroses was an easel. Peeta was painting the garden and the flowers. I looked at Peeta next to me.<p>

"This is nice." I said. It was there was a fence separating the forest from the house but you could still see the mountains and trees towering above us. The sky was a pretty blue. Here you could forget you were in District 12.

"I come out here often." Peeta said. "When it's chaos inside."

"Is it always like that?" I asked. "With people running around all over, trying to get you ready for something that isn't for two days?"

"Yes," he laughed. "But Haymitch said it will calm down after a while."

"When they have a new victor." I muttered. Peeta was silent.

"Since when are you and Gale not friends?" Peeta asked.

"Since yesterday," I whispered. Now that we were alone it was a little easier to talk about this. Peeta was silent.

"Yesterday?" Peeta said. I nodded. His face was unreadable. "When you came to see me . . . did you really want to? Or was it just because. . ." he sighed.

"I don't know. I just ended up here for some reason." I said. "But I'm glad I did. It was fun and it cheered me up." I added. At this Peeta smiled.

"Good." He said.

"So you and Prim have known each other for how long exactly?" I said.

"Since I came back. She came over after school sometimes. She planted the Primroses." Peeta said. "And the lilies and the roses." He laughed. I was a bit upset by this. I knew Prim wasn't coming home after school but I just assumed she was hanging out with some of her friends.

"She was the one who gave me the courage to talk to the girl I liked." Peeta whispered.

"Really?" I asked. "That sounds like Prim."

"Yes, she's really sweet you know. You're lucky to have a sister like her." Peeta said.

"You have brothers." I said. It's true but I never see them around. They usually like to work in the bakery and when I do see them they are always with a group of people.

"True." Peeta said. We sat in comfortable silence for a while. "You know I was surprised when you said you wanted to come with me."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I never thought you liked me." He said.

"You're my friend now Peeta. It'll be . . ." I trailed off unsure of exactly what the Capitol will be. "Interesting." I said.

"It'll be fun. You're going to have a hard time not laughing at the people there." Peeta said. "And the food is exquisite but if you eat too much it'll make you sick."  
>I scrunched my noise.<p>

"Somehow it doesn't sound appetizing if it'll make you sick." I said. He laughed.  
>We stayed out there talking for a long time. I started to wonder how long Prim is going to take until she came outside.<p>

"Katniss!" Prim walked toward me looking amazing. The dress was a pretty blue that reached her knees and it shimmered in the sunlight. It looked almost like a waterfall.

"How do I look?" Prim asked.

"Beautiful." I said. "You'll look wonderful."

"You should see all the dresses Cinna has for you! They are absolutely gorgeous. I helped him pick out your dress by the way." Prim said. Cinna walked behind her.

"Don't I get to pick my own dress?" not that I care to but I was a little nervous Prim picked out a silly pink, fluffy, girly dress. That would be something she would pick.

"Nope," Prim said. She smiled. "Trust me you'll love it."

"Not likely." I murmured. I wasn't a big fan on dresses. Looking pretty didn't seem important to me, Prim was the only one, besides my mother, who cared about how she looked.

"Trust her." Cinna said. "It's perfect for you."

"All right. . ." I said unsure. "Can I go see it?"

"Nope." Cinna said.

"Why?"

"Wait two days, Katniss." Cinna said.

"I guess they mean for it to be a surprise." Peeta laughed.

"Oh, it'll be a surprise all right." Prim said. This, of course, made me nervous.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here it is since i got well over five reviews. You guys are awesome! Keep 'em coming. (: i love to hear from you guys.<em>**

**_5 more till next chapter_**


	7. Chapter 7: Prim & Suprises

Chapter 7

The next day at night, I was sitting with Prim in the living room drinking mint tea. She sat with Buttercup in her arms. My mother went to sleep early again.  
>Prim and I had spent the whole day with Peeta. We walked around and talked and laughed. It seemed like Prim was always with me now. Always keeping an eye on what Peeta and I do or say. Like today she had kept bugging Peeta to say something. I still remember their conversation exactly.<br>We had been walking around the Seam around five in the afternoon, eating the cookies Peeta made.

"Peeta, what about that girl you liked? Is she coming?" Prim suddenly asked. Peeta stiffened next to me. I found myself feeling a little unhappy that Prim had brought up such an unpleasing subject right now . . . at least it wasn't pleasing to me for some odd reason.

"You said you talked to her the other day." Prim continued. She had a smirk on her face.

"Uh, yeah." Peeta said. "She, um . . ." He trailed off. Prim smiled. I was feeling a little self-conscious right now. How many people had he invited? Maybe it wasn't that important that I be there.

"What was her name again?" Prim said. "I know it was the name of a flower, or plant, or maybe a root. . ." she trailed off thinking about it. So her name was of a plant. Interesting.

"Prim," Peeta said. "Not now." He whispered. She grinned.

"Okay, I'll see her at the party then." Her smile widened. Peeta sighed and shook his head. He glanced at me warily. I looked between Peeta and Prim. They were acting weird, well, Peeta was. Why didn't he want to talk about it? Then it hit me, what if the girl he liked didn't like him. That would make sense why he didn't want to talk about it.

"So, is she going?" I asked. Prim giggled and skipped ahead of us to pick a flower.

"Yes," Peeta said. I felt my heart sink which h was totally irrational. For me to feel upset I would have to like Peeta as more than a friend, which I didn't.

"Oh," I said. Oh? Is that really all I could say? "Do I know her?" I said later. Prim was back, she had a dandelion in her hand.

"Yes, you do." Prim giggled.

"Prim –" Peeta started.

"What's her name?" I interrupted. I was racking my brain to see who I knew with a name like a plant, root, or flower. All I could come up with was Prim. Prim? _Prim!_ I tried to hide my gasp. No, that couldn't be it. Impossible. She was way too young. I ripped that thought from my head.

"Um, Katniss, I really have to go. Cinna said I had to be back before sunset. I'll come and see you tomorrow, Kay?" Peeta said. "Bye." He walked away quickly before I could say anything else. Prim sighed.

"Let's get home then." She said. I nodded and followed after her. She still had the bag full of cookies and was eating them. As she ate them I got the idea that she was annoyed at someone.

I looked back at Prim, the thoughts about Peeta liking her returned to my head. I must be crazy. All that time eating squirrel must be doing something to my brain. Or maybe the rabbit I had this morning wasn't cooked properly and I had that rabbit fever or something. Peeta couldn't possibly feel that way about prim. She was twelve for crying out loud! No, there must be something else.

"So what was with you today?" I asked. "With Peeta?" Prim shrugged.

"Nothing." She said. She rubbed Buttercup between the ears and looked away from me.

"Yesterday he said you got him to talk to the girl he liked." I said. "Was that true?"

"Sorta. He was willing to talk to her but he was too shy. All I had to do was give him a little push. I knew she would like him." Prim said. Then she smiled. "I was right." We were silent for a minute. "She's really nice, you know, and really, really pretty. Peeta has nothing to say about her but compliments."

"Oh, he must really like her." I said nonchalantly but by the look Prim gave me I knew she wasn't fooled. "You know I don't think I should go tomorrow." I said. Prim was silent.

"Why?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I would just get in the way. Clearly he wants to focus all his attention on her and I would just get in the way." I said.

"No, no, trust me, he wants you to come." Prim said. "And I mean really, really, _really,_ wants you to come. More than anyone."

"Really?" I asked. This new revelation made me feel a little happy.

"Yes,"

"But what about the girl he likes?" I asked. "I can't go then. I'll just get in the way and –"

"He likes you, Katniss!" Prim burst. he- us- me – huh? Prim sighed and rubbed her temple. "I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." she whispered. "But you were just going on and on and on!" She stood up and started pacing the room.

"Katniss, I expected you to be cleverer than that. I mean I was dropping hints all day! Come on!" Prim said. "is it really my fault that I burst! After hours and hours, you couldn't get it and now Peeta is going to kill me for telling you, ugh, you should have guessed this earlier!" she stood in front of me. Her hands on her hips and glared. "And you're not even listening to me!"

She poked my forehead, over and over, until I finally blinked. Peeta likes me?

"Peeta – me – likes?" I stuttered. "Me?" so that was why he suddenly left this afternoon and all those times Prim talked about the girl he liked all along she was trying to drop a hint!

"Yes," Prim said. "Don't tell him you know."

"Prim, now I really can't go tomorrow." I whispered. "It wouldn't be right and I don't even know why I said yes in the first place. What was I thinking?"

"You don't like him?" she asked. Her face fell. I sighed.

"I just got out of a relationship, I don't need to go to another one so soon." I sighed. "And with _Peeta_?"

"Please, just give him a chance." Prim said. "You have gotten to know him these past few days and I think you two are practically perfect for each other! Unlike Gale who flirts with every blonde he sees and -"

"Prim!" I said. "Will, you just stop talking."

"But Peeta-"

"I'll think about it, okay?" I said. "I'm going to bed now." I walked to the bedroom and laid down.

So, Peeta liked me? That was the reason he acted strangely every time Prim said something about the girl he liked, which was me. Me . . . in truth I didn't know how I felt about that. Peeta and I were just friends, or so I thought. I had enough romance when I was with Gale and I just didn't think I could be with someone else.  
>Peeta was handsome, as handsome as Gale, and that meant that i would have lots of competition. Even more with Peeta since he was a Victor and all. And if one day we got married and have kids then they will most likely go into The Game and I didn't want that.<br>I just meet Peeta a few days ago, well, not really since I've known him since I was Prim's age but I never actually talked to him.

"Give him a chance, Katniss." Prim whispered as she climbed into bed. I pretended to be asleep. Give him a chance . . . I don't know. I gave Gale a chance but things didn't go well and I've known him longer. I trusted Gale. I sighed and fell asleep quickly.

**I might update later today if you guys Review. Tell me what ya think. ****(;**


	8. Chapter 8: Fresh Meat

Chapter 8

It was Prim who woke me up the next morning in a rather rude manner. She ripped the blankets from my body and when I refused to wake up she poured hot water on me. It should be better than cold water, right? But no, in fact it's worse. If you have ever been woken up with steaming hot water, you might now what I mean.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You didn't wake up – I warned you I would do this." She said. "You didn't believe me." I rolled my eyes.

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked as I grabbed a towel and started to dry myself.

"Cinna said to be ready by six if we're going." Prim said. "You are going." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I knew I wouldn't get out of this. If Prim wanted me to go, well, how could I say no?

"I am." I said. Prim smiled.

"It wasn't a question, but I'm glad I don't have to drag you there," Prim said. Cinna came into the room at that moment. He came to an abrupt stop at the door when he saw me.

"Wouldn't wake up?" he asked.

"Yup." Prim said.

"At least you didn't use cold water." Cinna said. Mother came in smiling. "Come girls, we have to go now." Cinna said.

"Bye, mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Prim said. She gave each of us a hug and watched as we got into Cinna car and headed to the train station. I still found it hard to believe that our mother had let us go so easily. I expected for there to be some type of argument and lots of convincing on Prim's part but no, she just let us go. Then again the party will be broadcasted all over Panem so she will be able to keep an eye on us. Is it wrong to find that creepy, I mean your mother is watching everything you do on TV.

"I'm surprised you decided to come." Cinna said. "Since Prim blabbed to you about Peeta." I shrugged like it was no big deal. I had thought about not coming. I was sure I would act awkward around him now that I knew but I knew I would feel guilty if I didn't come.

"I knew Peeta would be happy if I came." I said. "I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Cinna nodded.

"Will you ever think about being with Peeta?" Prim asked. I was silent. I really don't know. "He really likes you, Katniss." Prim added.

"Why does it seem like you want me to end up with Peeta?" I asked. Prim shrugged.

"He's better for you," Prim said. "Better than Gale."

"Don't bring him into this." I said.

"Peeta won't hide you like Gale did. Peeta won't flirt with anyone besides you. He's better for you, in so many ways – and you know it." Prim said. We came to a stop and Prim got out before I could say anything. Cinna handed me his jacket since I was still wet. I started to wonder why Prim never let me change out of these wet clothes. She was wearing her everyday clothes while I was about to walk out in my sleepwear.  
>The instant I stepped out of the car I was surrounded by a cloud of cameras. I gasped. Cinna walked up behind and tried to get them away from me. I ducked my head and started walking very quickly – right into Peeta.<p>

"Katniss!" Peeta said. I probably scared him. I doubt he could see anyone a few feet away with all of these camera.

"Uh, hi Peeta." I said somewhat awkwardly. He smiled.

"Why are you wet?" he asked.

"Prim." I answered. Peeta chuckled.

"Of course." His arm went around me and led me to the train. I couldn't help wondering what this meant to Peeta. Did he think that I liked him back? That that was the reason I let him put his arm around me.  
>I started to feel guilty. I couldn't lead him on. It wasn't fair to him.<p>

"There." Peeta said once we were inside. "Safe and sound." I nodded and stepped away from him. I needed to talk to him. To find out if t was really true but I needed to ask him when we were alone.

'"Peeta, can I talk to you?" I asked. "Alone?" Before he could answer Cinna, Effie, Haymitch and Prim entered the train.

"Get away!" Haymitch called to the people with cameras. He slammed the door shut in their faces. A minute later the train started moving.

"What's she doing here?" Haymitch asked. He eyes me angrily.

"She's one of Peeta's. . .Guests." Effie smiled. I blushed, knowing she meant to say 'date'.

"Since when are we allowed to bring guests?" Haymitch said. Effie glared at him.

"Since I said so. At least Peeta can bring guests, unlike you." Effie muttered. "Go take a shower, you reek of vomit." She stomped away, her fuchsia heels clicking against the floor.

"Peeta, you come with me," Cinna said. "Prim, go with Effie. She went to the sitting room. She'll get you ready in time. Katniss, can you wait here a few minutes?" Cinna asked.

"We'll talk later okay?" Peeta said. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. "When will we get there?"

"In five hours." Cinna said.

"Do you really need to start getting ready right now?" I asked. "You don't need that much time to get ready, right? And I need to talk to Peeta." To my surprise Cinna and Peeta laughed.

"She has no idea what's coming!" Peeta said. I stared at them unsure of what to say. Surely getting ready couldn't take that long.

"Portia will be here in a few minutes." Cinna called as he steered Peeta away. "Go with her, she'll get you ready." Cinna pushed Peeta into a room and closed the door. Prim already went to find Effie. Everyone was gone to do their own things, except me. I sighed.

I sat down on a nearby chair and looked out the window. We were moving at an impossible speed, all I could see was a blur. If I wasn't looking out the window I wouldn't have been able to tell we were moving. I guess this is how it feels like to move in one of the Capitol trains. I had never been in one this fancy. Scratch that I had never been in one, period. No one was allowed to travel in between districts. I was extremely lucky to be able to go. In District 12 people could go a life time without ever stepping outside the fence let alone go to the Capitol.

"Katniss?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a woman who was clearly from the Capitol. I recognized her to be Portia from the cameras. She was District 12 Female tributes stylist.

"Portia, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Come with me, please." She said. She led me to another large room. She gestured for me to sit down. "I should warn you, since you are Peeta's date today, you will be treated like a goddess and you will get an unusual amount of attention from the cameras."

"Just because Peeta likes me?" I asked. She was taken aback by this.

"You know?" Portia asked. I nodded. "Prim?" she asked. I smiled, had everyone expected for Prim to tell me?

"Yup," I said. Portia sighed.

"I knew she would tell you eventually." Portia said. "Okay, so enough of that. While we get you ready I'm going to have to ask you to not resist, got it?" she asked. I nodded.

"Okay," she said. Portia led me to the bathroom where a bath was waiting. I saw her smile evilly.

"I love fresh meat." She said.

_What do you guys think about the last part? I thought it was good with Portia saying the fresh meant thing. _

_Today I thought about the Hunger Games cast and I don't hate it as much as I used to – in fact __I like__ the cast. I think Jennifer Lawrence makes a good Katniss now that I see her with dark hair. She did good in Winter's bone and the other cast is okay. You have to admit Josh Hutcherson does sorta look like peeta (except for the hair) Liam Hemsworth is okay. (not my fav actor) The person who plays Haymitch looks exactly like I pictured Haymitch to look like. So it's good. I just hope they do the book justice. _

_If you're still not convinced of Jennifer Lawrence being Katniss do a little research on her and see what she says about the book. That's what won me over._

_Review Please: three reviews and I'll post the rest today._


	9. Chapter 9: Mrs Boy on fire

Chapter 9

Katniss P.O.V

I was shaking by the time Portia was done with me. I swear, this woman was evil! I don't know why I didn't run when she said the joke about meat. That should have been my first warning!  
>toward the begging I had been perfectly calm sitting in the warm bath – until she poured in a cup of strange white liquid in the bath that burned my skin. I tried to get up but she just pushed me back in.<p>

"Beauty is pain." Was what she kept saying every time I flinched, gasped, or shook with pain. I swear I about passed out when she started scrubbing me down with a foamy pink thing. I could just feel the layers of skin disappearing.

"Beauty is pain." She said when she plucked my eyebrows. "Beauty is pain," she said when she cut my leg hair. "Beauty is –" she was about to say when she poured a bucket of yellow stuff on me that burned.

"I get it!" I burst. She smirked. The word: evil, popped back in my mind. In about, what felt like a century I was done. She let me put my robe back on just as Cinna came in.

"Is Peeta done?" Portia asked. Cinna nodded. "He's been done for about three hours. I just haven't come in because of all the yelling." He eyes me warily. "Peeta warned me not to do that." he added.

"You were right to wait, she almost scratched my eyes out, she's a hunter this one." Portia said. "Good luck," she added as she left the room. I back away toward the wall preparing to make a run for it if Cinna took out another bucket of the pink or yellow foam.

"Don't worry Katniss. I'm just here to put you in the dress." Cinna said. "No more torture." He laughed. Still, I did not trust him. Cinna sighed and brought out a black bag. I guess my dress was inside.

"Look, Cinna, Prim and I don't have the same taste of style so I am not wearing anything that –wow." I gasped. Cinna had unzipped the bag revealing an orange dress. When parts of it hit the light it creates an illusion that it's giving off light. It was sleeveless and reached my knees. Below the dress was a pair of orange heels. I was speechless.

"Now everyone will know you are_ Mrs. Boy on fire."_ He laughed at his joke. I frowned. The boy on fire was what some people referred to Peeta as because of his costume in the opening ceremonies.

"Cinna, I'm not –"

"Hush, get dressed." He said. "But think about it, Katniss." I didn't answer. He curled my dark hair into many ringlets and added a slight makeup that brought my eyes out. When I stared at myself in the mirror I couldn't believe what I saw. My skin shimmered in glow dust and the dress – wow!

"Remind me to thank Prim and Portia. And thank you, Cinna." I said. He smiled.

"Time to go and see the others," Cinna said. He gave me a robe. I looked at it questioningly.

"No one can see you until the party. Not even Prim or Peeta." He winked. I took it, smiling. This outfit will surely shock everyone. Some part of my mind hoped Gale would see me on TV. He would truly regret everything then. The other part was excited to see what Peeta would think of me.

_Mrs. Boy on fire,_ I smiled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Here it is! I expect SEVEN reviews until next chapter. I could put it up tomorrow but it's up to you guys. Review!<span>_


	10. Chapter 10: Perfect Match

Chapter 10

I walked outside the room trying hard to get the stupid grin of my face. My mind kept thinking back to what Prim had said about Peeta and me. How we was perfect for me.  
>It's not that I'm not flattered that Peeta likes me, who wouldn't be? but, I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. Gale and I just broke up and Peeta was a victor. I'm afraid what people will think of me if I suddenly date someone else. No that's not it, I don't care what anyone thinks. I sighed. Mixed feelings, I guess?<p>

Prim, Peeta and the others were waiting in the sitting room. They turned our way as we came in.  
>Prim was wearing that same blue dress with ballet flats and her hair was in many curls down her back. Someone had added small earrings and a bracelet. She looked great.<br>Peeta was dressed in a shiny black ensemble. I couldn't help thinking why he wasn't wearing the flames that he was known for.

"Hey." Prim said. Her eyes flickered toward the robe. "What's with that? Did you not like the dress?"

"I liked it." I said as I sat down next to her. "But Cinna said no one can see it until it's time – oh by the way, Peeta, I don't know how you can take all that . . . _preparation."_ I said. He smiled.

"It's gets less painful after a while." He said. Prim looked between the two of us.

"What do you mean? All I had to do was shower and get dressed." Prim said. I sighed.

"That's because you are naturally pretty." I muttered.

"You are pretty Katniss." Prim said. I smiled.

"Thanks little duck." I smiled. When I looked outside the window I noticed we had stopped moving. Effie walked into the room wearing a black dress with sparkles, her pink hair looked odd in black.

"Ready?" She asked. Peeta and Prim stood up. Cinna and Portia came back into the room changed and ready.

"Ready." Prim smiled. I wasn't. She tugged my arm, making me get up. I felt strange wearing such a dress now and I really didn't want to get out. In fact I wanted to go back home where I knew no one would be taking pictures of me. "Katniss." Prim said. "Come _on."_

"Fine." I muttered. I stood up. Everyone was already at the door waiting for it to open. I waited at the back with Cinna and Prim. Peeta was in front of the group with Effie and Haymitch. Portia took her palace next to Cinna. I took a step away from her when she smiled at me. Is it wrong to want to stay away from her after all that happened? I don't think so.

The doors opened. Show time.

* * *

><p>As soon as the doors opened I was engulf in lights. Ugh, why was the capitol so obsessed with The Hunger Games victors? Shouldn't they be afraid of them? I mean they <em>killed <em>people.

"Peeta!" people screamed. My ears hurt. "Over here!"

"Go!" Prim said. She pushed me to the front where Peeta was. There was a moment of silence then people gasped. I was about to go back to Prim when Peeta smiled and took my hand. Why did I let him take my hand?

"Stay, I don't like doing this alone." He said. I nodded stiffly. I turned my head a little to see Peeta, smiling and waving, and saw why he was put in the black ensemble. It complemented my dress perfectly. When I stood next to him, lights from my dress somehow shimmered of his outfit and bounced back creating something I had never seen before. There were little patterns on his skin that were made by my dress and the light bouncing odd his outfit. Cinna had planned this, no doubt.  
>I was starting to get sick of this.<p>

"Peeta, who is she?" someone asked. Peeta didn't answer. Peacekeepers formed a line toward a car that would take us wherever we were going. More questions were thrown at us over and over.  
>How can anyone take this? Is it so wrong to want to run away from this?<p>

I got in the car first then Peeta then Prim. The doors closed behind us quickly.

"Effie, Haymitch, Cinna and Portia are going to take another one." Prim explained. I nodded. "Overwhelming isn't?"

"Yes," I got out.

"You get used to it." Peeta said. I doubt it. Being stared at by creepy multicolored people doesn't seem like anything you would get used to. Just think about it. When I looked around all I saw an orange person with fire design on their skin. On my left I saw a grey person. Grey! That's the strangest color a person could make themselves!

"So Peeta, after we get to . . . wherever it is we're going can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked.

"Sure," Peeta said. Prim sighed. Suddenly I knew why she was here. Prim didn't want me to talk to Peeta alone. She knows what I'm going to say. I've no doubt Prim was supposed to ride with the others but she must have said something for everyone to let her ride with us. I had a clever little sister.

"Great." I said. Prim looked out the window and crossed her arms.

"Is it me, or has everyone been treating you weirdly today?" Peeta whispered. I smiled.

"It's not you." I said. Peeta raised his eyebrow asking for an explanation. "I'll tell you when we talk privately."

"By the way, I wanted to tell you how amazing you look in that dress." Peeta whispered. I blushed.

"Thanks, I'm sure Cinna designed it just so you would look amazing today." I said. Why had I said that? Peeta laughed.

"I don't think anyone will be looking at me with you in the room." Peeta smiled. I blushed again.

"It's not going to be complete with just one, you know?" Prim said. She was still looking out the window. "You two need to be together for it to be complete. Get it?" she said. The question was obviously meant for me.

"I get it." Peeta said. He didn't look at me; he just looked straight in front of him. When Peeta wasn't looking Prim looked at me.

"See?" she mouthed. I nodded. I did see. Peeta and I, well, we did match.

* * *

><p><em>I know you guys have waited for this for – oh, about twenty three hours. so i put 2 chapters in one. Aren't I the best? How many writers do you know that update so quickly? Probably a lot. This was supposed to stop when Katniss said "Show time" bu i thought what the heck, i'll put two in one. <em>

_I have good news & BAD NEWS_

* * *

><p><em><span>Bad news:<span>__ I won't be updating as quickly anymore. School starts in two weeks. Need to get ready and stuff._

_Good news:__ I'll put three more chapters up in the next few days to make up for the time I won't be able to update.  
><em>_Good news #2__: I'll probably be done with the story soon since this wasn't supposed to be a multi chapter story. So I expect for there to be . . . five more chapters? Maybe less. __Why is this good news? Well, it means that you won't be waiting that long for me to finish the story. It seems like good news for me._

_Review as much as you want. **If you do it'll make me want to post sooner**. I should probably stop doing that whole 'review and I'll post' thing cuz some of you are getting annoyed. Hehe, but I won't: I'm evil. ( ; _


	11. Chapter 11: Just Say It!

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>The moment the car doors opened, I was blinded by lights. People were screaming Peeta's name while the insect-like cameras were aimed at us. I ducked my head as we passed through the crowd and leaned into Peeta, trying to hide my face. Prim was right behind me, her hand in mine. She held it so tightly that she may have cut the blood circulation to my hand.<br>It was over in a few minutes. As soon as we were inside the lights stopped. Though, I still saw lights whenever I closed my eyes. I started to feel bad for Peeta, he had to deal with that all the time. How can he stand it?  
>Haymitch, Effie, Cinna, and Portia entered soon after us.<p>

"That was fun." Effie said, smiling. She fixed her outfit as she continued talking. Fun? I'm starting to think maybe Effie wasn't right in the head. . . "I wonder how I looked in the pictures –ugh if they take one bad picture I'm going to. . . " she kept talking about random stuff but I wasn't listening anymore.  
>I was too busy looking around the room. No, room didn't describe it. This place was huge. It could fit thousands of people and it did. A gigantic chandelier hung from the ceiling, people in suits were serving drinks. Tables full of extravagant foods . . . my mouth watered.<br>Everyone was unaware we were here. Shoving food in their mouths kept them occupied. That is until a girl called out Peeta's name.

"Peeta!" She said. She had green hair and yellow kin with swirly designs going around her heart shaped face. Everyone turned our way, it was silent for about a second until people ran over to us. I was pushed out of the way by several people. I can't tell you exactly how tempted I was to push people out of my way and drag Peeta out of the mob.

"He's going to take a while." Cinna muttered. "We might as well go eat." I saw Prim smile. I scowled and glared at the mob of rainbow colored people.

"He's going to take a while, is he?" she smiled wider at me. I sighed and went to sit down. Looks like I'm never going to get to talk Peeta alone. There was always some distraction. If it wasn't Prim it was random people. Why was the world so bent on keeping us apart?  
>Prim followed me to a table where I sat down. She sat next to me for a few minutes before hunger won out and she went to get a plate of food. I admit my mouth was watering at the sight of the delicious food and it was tempting to eat it but right now I refused to eat anything until I talked to peeta. But of course hunger eventually won out and I too was forced to eat. I filled my plate with all the delicious buns, and juicy meat. The capitol had the most exotic and delicious food. I wanted to try everything and I did just that. After four plates I started to feel full but around me people were still eating. It was a wonder how they could eat so much.<br>The Capitol food was amazing, you have to admit that.

"Hey." Peeta whispered in my ear. I jumped, dropping the spoon. I turned around to see his vivid blue eyes were right in front of me. I could feel his breath - that's how close we were.

"You scared me." I said. He chuckled.

"Sorry." He bent down to pick up the spoon and left it on the table. "You wanted to talk, right?" I nodded without looking at his eyes.

"Yeah, can we talk now?" I said. In the corner of my eyes I saw Prim staring at us. Cinna walked over to her, he said something then both of them walked away.

"Follow me." He said. He took my hand and led me to another room. This room was empty. I was thankful for the fact that there was no Prim to listen to my words or to spy on me.  
>We were silent for a minute or two. I was racking my brains for ways to say what I was about to say but found nothing. I was terrible with words.<br>I took a deep breath planning on telling him straight out no matter what would happen. It's time to tell him the truth, Katniss. Just go ahead and say it. How hard can it be?  
>Very hard was the answer. When I opened my mouth nothing came out. Just say it! I told myself. But that wasn't very easy, at least not for me. I couldn't say the same about Peeta.<p>

"So, um, Peeta –" I started.

"Katniss, I like you." Peeta interrupted.

* * *

><p><em>How much would you hate me if I stopped here? A lot? Probably, but I have no choice. Actually I do but . . . anyway sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy with stuff. . .<em>

_**Remember: 5 reviews and I'll update later today.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Shock

Chapter 12

Prim. P.O.V

Katniss. I stared at my sister as she ate the food. She looked great in that dress. I knew she would.  
>I turned my gaze to something else. There was a person telling an old story. A story about how she found her necklace. I sighed. The capitol people were so weird.<br>I heard a squeak, my eyes drifted back to Katniss. Peeta stood behind her. She had a shocked look on her face. Peeta smiled. He bent down to pick something up.

"It's not good to spy." Cinna said. "Let them be." I bit my lip. I didn't want Katniss to hurt Peeta. "Follow me, Primrose." Cinna said. I glanced one more time at them then followed Cinna. He led me to a somewhat quiet part of the room.

"What Cinna?" I asked.

"Why do you keep bothering them?" he asked.

"I don't want Katniss to hurt Peeta." I admitted. Cinna smiled.

"She's not going to hurt him." Cinna said. I didn't believe him. Katniss was so guarded. I doubt she would give up her heart again like she did with Gale. Gale . . . if he had never kissed her then Peeta would have a chance. It's not that I didn't like Gale. I grew up around him and his siblings so of course I still cared about him. But Peeta was so much better for her. I knew Katniss would be ashamed of my thoughts. Who was I to tell her who's better for her and who's not. I'll leave Katniss and Peeta alone. I'm sure she's tired of me bugging her.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." Cinna said. A man called his name and gestured him over. "I have to go do an interview about Peeta's outfits. I'll see you later."

"I'll stop spying on Katniss!" I called after him. He looked back and smiled at me. I smiled at myself.

As I was walking around, I saw a crowd had gathered around a room. They all scattered when I asked what was going on.

"She's her sister. Let's go before we get caught." One said. The rest went back to the food. I was the only one left. Out of curiosity I peeked in the room.  
>It was Peeta and Katniss and Katniss was . . . I gasped.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter. . . I'm evil. Hehe. I might have you guys wait till tomorrow to find out what Prim saw. Sorry. <em>_**But if I get good reviews I'll be merciful and update**__._


	13. Chapter 13: True feelings & Kisses

**Chapter 13**

**Katniss. P.O.V**

**Enough torture . . . here it is. . .**

* * *

><p>"Katniss, I like you." Peeta said. I like you, I like you, I like you . . . the words buzzed around my head like bees for a few minutes. Somehow hearing him say it stirred something in me. It wasn't the same as when Cinna said it, or when Prim told me. No, hearing him say it was . . . something.<p>

"I've likes you since I was a kid – I've never had the guts to tell you, but then Prim came to see me and she told me she would help me be your friend – but I had to come back alive from the games and through the whole thing I had been trying to stay sane and alive just to see you. I know that you don't feel the same way about me but I just had to tell you. I couldn't keep it hidden inside of me much longer. I know that you just broke up with Gale and I hate to admit it but I was kind of glad – ugh! Now I sound mean but, Katniss, I really do like you – Katniss?" Peeta said. He said all this in one quick breath. I was frozen for a second unsure of how to respond. How could anyone respond to this though?

It would have been easier if he had just kissed me so I could kiss him back and then he would know I liked him too – I liked him too!

"Katniss?" Peeta said again. He was really close. If I leaned in I could kiss him easily. But I wouldn't. "I ruined today didn't i? I'm sorry, Prim told me to tell you today and-"

"Peeta!" I said. "Stop talking."

"Are you angry?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Not at all." I leaned in.  
>The kiss was sweet and gentle. Peeta was surprised at first but soon I felt his arms around me and held me tighter. We broke away for breath. His blue eyes were full of wonder, excitement, and shock. I smiled and blushed, a little. I never wanted to move, not even when I heard a tiny gasp.<br>Peeta was for me. Peeta was all mine, funny how it took me so long to figure it out. I feel bad, but I'll make it up to him somehow. I pressed my lips to him once more.

* * *

><p><em>Tada! I wasn't very serious about all the waiting a day thing since I know you guys are so used to me updating often. Very often. Too often. Aren't I the best? I update so quickly. You gotta love me. (:<br>I was going to wait a while before posting this since it might very well be the last chapter. But you guys pick.  
>Make more? Or end it? I think i want to add a few more chapters. i don't want it to end. But if i do add more then i am just adding <strong>A FEW<strong> more._

_Tell me if you guys want me to continue. i think i want to do Gale's reaction when he see's Katniss in the dress and them kissing.  
>P.S Gale won't be the bad guy forever. i just had him be bad so he wouldn't get in the way of Peeta and Katniss love. i know that probably doesn't make sense but oh well.<em>


	14. Chapter 14: A week later

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>It was about time I updated since I haven't updated in . . .oh, I don't know a week maybe. Do you guys think I update too often? Most authors wait weeks to update. Maybe I shouldn't update so often. . .<br>I was going to end this in the last chapter but seeing how many people wanted me to continue and that I have over a hundred reviews now urged me to write, that and that I'm UNGROUNDED and i got my cell phone and laptop back. (: these past few days have been extremely BORING without my technology. Now I'm going to shut up and continue with the story.

* * *

><p>Katniss P.O.V<p>

It has been a week since the Capitol party – or as Peeta prefers to call it 'the best night of his life'. Prim has another name for it though: 'the day she almost had a heart attack'  
>I sat in Peeta's living room watching him paint and thought about the events of that amazing night.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Peeta. . ." I sighed when we stopped kissing. He smiled at me, his hold on me tightened. <em>

"_You have no idea how happy I am." He whispered. I smiled. Then I felt him stiffen. I looked up and saw his eyes were fixed on something behind me. I turned around slowly to see Prim, surrounded by tons of people watching behind us. Some of the rainbow colored people had cameras pointed directly at us. Prim stood in the threshold of the door with her mouth wide open. Cinna had a pleasant look on his face that read 'I knew it! The moment Peeta brought you in here I knew I would be seeing this!'_

_I had blushed and stepped away from Peeta only to have him step back with me. He wouldn't let go of my waist – not like I wanted him to. But I did want for everyone to just _leave_ and give us a little privacy. _

"_Aww!" People sighed. _

"_Okay everyone; let's give these two _lovers _some privacy." Cinna said as he ushered everyone back to the main room. He carried Prim outside because she looked too stunned to move and just as he closed the door I saw him flash a wink toward us.  
>I grit my teeth knowing lots of people were going to see the pictures the capitol people took tomorrow. Heck, they might even be posted on all of Panem's Television now. What would my <em>mother_ think? _

"_That was uncomfortable." I muttered. Peeta took me into his arms again, still smiling. "I can just imagine what people will say when they see those pictures." I sighed. Peeta kissed me lightly on the lips. _

"_I don't mind." He said. I raised my eyebrows asking why. "When Gale see's those pictures he will know once and for all that you are all mine now." He kissed me again. I smiled. "And those other boys will know to back off." He added. I shook my head in disbelief. _

"_Gale doesn't care about me that way anymore." I said. "And there are no boys that like me. Just you." Peeta sighed._

"_You have no idea – the effect you can have." He said. This, of course, confused me. But before I could ask Peeta took my hand and led me back to the party where we were surrounded by tons of people the instant we exited the room. _

"_Well, well, Katniss." A soft voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Prim smiling at me. "Looks like miracles do happen." She said. _

"_I never said I didn't like him." I said. Prim was confused for a second but got it soon enough._

"_You were planning on saying yes all this time weren't you?" she gasped. I smiled._

"_Bingo." I said._

"_And to think I tried to keep you from talking to him." She sighed. Peeta had joined us by now. He started at prim and me._

"_hmm, to think that if I had talked to you sooner than we would . . ." he shook his head in disbelief. "Next time you have something to say to me and I say I'm too busy to talk, drag me out of the room by my legs if you have to." He laughed. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist._

"_I just might take you up on that." I said. Peeta leaned down to kiss me. Cameras flashed all around us._

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I remembered that day. Peeta saw, he put his paintbrush down and sat next to me.<p>

"Are you done?" I asked. "It really shouldn't take that long to paint me, there's not much to paint." I said.

"When will you see the you I see?" he sighed. "I'm almost done. I just needed a brake to come and ask what was so funny?" I shrugged.

"Nothing. I was just remembering the night we kissed." I said. Peeta smiled faded a little.

"I don't recall anything being funny about it." he muttered. "Romantic and wonderful, yes. Funny? No. Did I have food in my teeth or something?" I laughed.

"No, but do you remember Prim's expression? That was funny." I said. He smiled and kissed me. It was just a peck on the lips but it left me wanting more.

"It was." He whispered. "Speaking of Prim, where is she? She said she was going to get a few snacks from the bakery. It shouldn't take that long to come back." My eyes flashed to the clock on the wall. He was right, she had been gone for almost an hour now.

"Your right, should we go see –" I was cut off by the doorbell. "That should be her." I stood up and walked to the foyer. I opened the door and sure enough there was Prim but what was _he _doing here?

"Katniss," Peeta called as he walked toward me. "Prim, what took you so long –" he was cut off when he saw out _guest._

"Hello, Gale." Peeta said. His arm went around me like it always does when I'm around a boy Peeta thinks likes me.

"Peeta." Gale greeted. His eyes flickered to me and he smiled. "Nice to see you again, Catnip." I forced a smiled.

"You too, Gale. Come inside." I said. He did. "Peeta why don't you take Gale to the living room. I need to talk to Prim." Peeta nodded hesitantly. I was a little nervous of having those two in the same room together but I'm sure _peeta, _at least, wouldn't do anything that would make me angry.

"Why?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"Sorry, I ran into him at the bakery then he asked me where you were I told him you were busy and then he made some snide remark about you and peeta then I got angry and told him that you preferred spending more time than Peeta than with him and then he wanted to see you – and then I argued a little more about why that's a bad idea but of course he won in the end –"

"But why did you bring him here?" I yelled in whispers. Is it possible to yell when you're whispering?

"I just said because he _wanted to see you_." She said. I sighed. Well, Gale and I _are_ supposed to be friends so why wouldn't he want to see me? A friend would want to see a friend.

"Don't even think about it!" Someone yelled from the living room. The blood drained from my face and I sprinted toward the living room. Where they arguing? I shouldn't have left them alone! Prim was right my heels. "Peeta! Don't –" I burst through the door to see. . .

* * *

><p><em>This is the end of chapter 14 - haha Just kidding. How angry would you guys be if I stopped here? A lot probably so I'm just going to continue and make this <strong>EXTRA<strong> long to apologize for not updating in so long. (:_

* * *

><p>I stopped in the doorway feeling incredibly stupid. Peeta and Gale were trying to keep Haymitch from walking into Peeta's painting and art kit. So that's why Peeta had yelled out 'Don't even think about it' . . .<p>

"Don't what, Katniss?" he asked.

"Um, Don't . . . show. . .me the painting until you're done. . ." I trailed off alone. He nodded.

"I wasn't going to. Remember? It was supposed to be a surprise." He said. I nodded blushing a little. Stupid, stupid, I shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

"I'm going to take Haymitch to a room in the house. I'll be right back." Peeta said. I nodded and watched as he took his up the stairs. Prim sat down and started eating the treats she bought.

"Save some for Peeta." I muttered. She nodded and put the bag down. Ever since I told Peeta about how much Prim liked the cookies we made he had been giving her all kinds of treats.

"You thought we were fighting, didn't you?" Gale said with an amused look on his face. The bruise was all but gone from his face.

"Maybe." Prim answered for me. I scowled. Gale laughed. He elbowed me playfully.

"Come on, Cat, we're friends. I wouldn't hurt a friends boyfriend." He said. I smiled. "Let me tell you, I was shocked when I saw those pictures of you and him making out in the closet. Poor little Rory almost puked." He said. "They shouldn't put that stuff up on the TV, little kids might be watching." He joked.

"Pervert, you shouldn't be watching two people make out." Prim joked. I scowled. Gale was about to say something else when I interrupted him.

"We were not making out, we just kissed." I said, blushing.

"You kiss with your tongue?" Gale laughed. My scowl deepened.

"Only when she's with me, Gale, only with me." Peeta said as he came down the stairs. I scowled. Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Peeta." Gale muttered. I hit Gale on his shoulder angrily.

"What?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. Peeta hugged me closer. He pressed his lips to my forehead. I looked up planning to scold him but he just took my lips with his and kissed me hungrily. I couldn't help but kiss him back. Gale looked down at the floor and grit his teeth. This didn't go unnoticed by Peeta.

"Jealous?" Peeta smirked. This time it was Peeta's turn to get hit in the arm.

"Ouch," Peeta said. He let go of my waist. I stepped away toward Prim and crossed my arms.

"Stop acting like children." I said. Peeta rolled his eyes.

"He started it." he muttered under his breath. I glared.

"Oh please!" Gale spat. "I just came here to see my _best friend_." Peeta and Gale glared at each other. You could practically cut the tension between this two with a knife.

"So Gale, staying for dinner?" Prim asked.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the end of chapter 14 - for real this time. Review and tell me what you think! <strong>

**-Rose**


	15. Chapter 15: Dinner

Chapter 15

Prim P.O.V

* * *

><p>To say dinner was awkward was an understatement. Between bites Gale and Peeta would end up glaring at each other. I was beginning to think that making Gale sit directly across from Peeta wasn't the best decision Katniss ever made.<p>

"Stop glaring." Katniss hissed at Peeta. Peeta's gaze faded but you could still see the anger in his eyes. You could see Gale's anger all over his face. "Gale." Katniss warned.

"So, Peeta, this is your house right?" Gale said. "Not Haymitch."

"Yes," Peeta said somewhat nicely. "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Gale said. He took a bite of the steak. "Prim, do you stay over sometimes?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Only when Katniss stays." I said. "We have a sleepover type of thing. You know- movies, snacks, and stuff. We had a sleepover two days ago. It was fun. " I smiled. Next to me I heard Katniss groan. I looked at her and saw he was shaking her head at me.

"Sleepover, huh?" Gale said. A smile adorned his face. "Do you ever leave them alone, Prim? As in alone in a room _together_?" he asked. I was confused.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Gale." Katniss warned. "Knock it off." Gale ate more of his food.

"Don't be mad, Katniss, he's just _jealous._" Peeta said. "You never slept over at _his_ house did you?" Katniss glared.

"Peeta, stop." She said. What were they talking about? Of course Katniss never slept over at Gale's house. He had too many siblings and they would never get any alone time. The only people that lived here were Peeta and his parents. His brothers had gotten married and moved out. The only reason I came was because my mother insisted.

"Okay," Peeta said. He took another sip of his water. All you could hear now was the forks scrape the plates and the occasional sip of water.

"Peeta, when are you going to show me the painting?" Katniss asked when the silence grew to annoying.

"When it's done." He said. Katniss sighed. Gale looked confused so I explained to him that Peeta was making a painting to give to her on her birthday next week.

"That's right, next week is your birthday." Gale said. "I almost forgot, you know with everything going on."

"Right, it has been an interesting month." I muttered. There was a moment of silence. Katniss stood up.

"I'm going to get the dessert." She said. "Be right back. Prim keep them under control." She added. I smiled.

"I'll try but you know kids never listen." I joked. Katniss smiled and went into the kitchen.

"So, You and Katniss." Gale said. He pushed his plate aside. "I knew it was coming since that day I found her talking to you." Gale shook his head in disbelief. "I couldn't believe it."

"It's your fault you know. You broke up with her." Peeta said. Gale smiled.

"Yes, I guess you're more like the rebound guy." Gale laughed. Peeta glared at him.

"What are you saying?" Peeta asked. I was tempted to break this up but it was just too entertaining to watch.

"I'm saying she only went out with you to get over me." Gale said. Oh oh. Peeta abruptly stood up. His hands clenched into fists. Gale stood up too.

"You still like her." Peeta said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I'm not saying I do but what if I do." Gale said. Peeta was about to reply when we heard a loud bang in the kitchen. Katniss had heard.

"Don't even think about it." Peeta hissed. "She's over you."

"I. Don't. Like. ." Gale said. "She's just my friend."

"Right." Peeta said. "And she will be just a friend as long as she's with me." Maybe it was time to break this up.

"Gale! Peeta!" Katniss yelled from the kitchen. "Stop it!" The both sat down. Their glares never faltered. I started to feel uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.  
>It wasn't until Katniss came back that the glares disappeared somewhat.<p>

"Chocolate cake, courtesy of Peeta." Katniss said. She set a chocolate cake down in the middle of the table. My mouth watered at the sight of it. Peeta always made the best cakes. She handed each of us a plate and gave each a piece.

"Yum." Gale said sarcastically. "Peeta can you try my piece first –you know so I know it's not poisoned." Katniss rolled her eyes.

"Peeta would never do such a thing." Katniss said. "You're the one who's good with traps." She added under her breath but everyone could still hear. She shot Gale an apologetic smile before looking down.

"Funny, Catnip." Gale said. He took a bite of his cake then a few seconds later stood up. Gale coughed and coughed and acted like he was choking. "He. . .poisoned. . .it!" Gale said. He fell to the floor theatrically. Katniss sighed. Peeta smiled.

"He's dead! Thank goodness! It worked!" Peeta laughed as he clapped. "Wonderful!" I stared with my mouth open at Peeta then I looked at Gale on the floor. Either he was a better actor than I thought or he really was dead. Gale really did look dead.

"Children." Katniss muttered. "Get up, Gale." Gale put one hand on the table to help himself up. He breathed heavily.

"I'm alive!" Gale exclaimed. "He tried to kill me! Katniss, lover boy tried to kill me!" Gale whined. I sighed. Unbelievable. They really are children after all.

"Aww, Katniss. Why did you bring him back?" Peeta said. Katniss swatted him on the arm again. Peeta sat down with an annoyed look. Gale sat down and ate his cake. When Gale was finished Peeta had still not taken one bite out of his cake. Katniss and I were already done.

"Hey, can I have more?" Gale asked. "Hate to admit it but that was good."

"Sure." Katniss said. Peeta nodded.

"Let me." Peeta said. He took his plate and before we knew what happened. Peeta threw the cake and it landed right in the middle of Gale's face. I gasped. Gale whipped his face. It was already turning red with anger.

"How dare you." Gale said. He went for the cake in the middle of the table, much to my horror, took a fistful of the cake and threw it at Peeta it hit Peeta on the cheek. Shoot. Next thing I knew there was cake flying all over the place. I gasped as it hit my head then katniss was hit with cake too. The room suddenly got cold. Everyone froze. Katniss was fuming mad.

"Put. The. Cake. Down." She said. Her voice was frightening calm. Peeta and Gale both put their pieces down. I secretly threw my piece of cake behind my back. Katniss started walking out of the room but stopped at the doorway.

"This room better be spotless by the time I get back." She said. i gave a smug smile at the guys and mouthed: clean. "I know you threw the cake too, Prim. Better get started." She left. I scowled. The guys smiled, i stuck my tongue out at them.

"Jerk." Peeta said.

"Jacka-"

"Clean!" Katniss yelled from upstairs. I knelt down and started cleaning up the pieces of cake. Peeta and Gale kept muttering insults to each other. I sighed. What an interesting day.

* * *

><p><em>The end. I updated twice today. Awesome, right?<br>BY the way this actually happened. My two best guy friends got in a fight on my best friend's birthday and next thing I knew cake was flying everywhere. It was really funny but my friends was very angry. Like Katniss. Haha. I was like Prim . . . just watching what they were doing then I joined in. _

**_Please Review I'll update tomorrow if I get enough reviews. _**


	16. Chapter 16: Peeta's nighmares

**Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong><em>How did you guess this chapter? (sw777) I'm a little angry that I couldn't keep this chapter a secret but oh well it's not going to be exactly like that but I did add that scene you asked for about Gale finding out that Katniss is . . never mind. I don't want to ruin it for people.<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Katniss P.O.V<strong>_

* * *

><p>I froze when the first piece of cake started flying. I admit seeing Gale covered in cake was funny. But then Gale had to go and throw the cake at Peeta.<br>In just a matter of seconds I was watching cake being thrown around.  
>I took a deep breath, trying not to blow my top. I just asked for a nice <em>calm<em> dinner and I get _this?_ Why am I surrounded by children! At least Prim acted her age – or so I thought. When I looked in her direction to see the surprise in her face I was met with an exited look. Her small hand grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake that landed near her and threw it in Gale's direction. She grabbed another piece just as I was hit with a piece.  
>I scowled but you couldn't see it since my face was covered in brown mushy sweet stuff!<br>The room around me got colder. Everyone froze.  
><em>Who threw that?<em> _Who?_ I took a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"Put. The. Cake. Down." I said calmly. I saw Prim toss something behind her back as she took a step back. I wonder how she was still spotless through all that?  
>I abruptly turned around and started walking out the room but stopped.<p>

"This room better be _spotless_ by the time I get back." I said. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw prim smirk at the guys. If she thinks she's going to get out that easily she better think twice. "I know you threw the cake too, Prim, Better get started." I left and walked straight to the bathroom. Just as I reached the stairs I heard Peeta and Gale insult each other.

"Clean!" I yelled. The insults quieted down but soon picked right back up.  
>I scowled when I saw my image in the mirror. Yet another reason to avoid mirrors. I cleaned up quickly. The frosting got in my eyes and made them sting. Boy are they gonna get it.<p>

I gave them an hour before I went back to the dining room. Peeta, Prim, and Gale stood in the corner looking down, ashamed. They should be, after all they acted like children.  
>As I stood in front of the three of them I noticed Gale had a bruise on his face. . .again. Peeta was cradling his arm. I looked at prim for an explanation. She tilted her head to the left. My eyes wandered over and I saw a broom was broken in two. I sighed.<p>

"Gale, it's time you go home. It's getting late." I said. Gale looked surprised. No doubt he expected me to yell at them. I didn't feel like arguing tonight I was too exhausted from the past hours . . . excitement.

"Okay. . ." Gale said. He eyed me carefully. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gale started walking out the back door probably in a hurry to get out before I changed my mind and started beating him silly.

"Wait." I said. Gale froze. "Take Prim with you. I need to talk to Peeta alone." This time Peeta froze.

"But –" Prim started. She wanted to stay too.

"No buts peeta and I need to talk." I said. "Alone. Tell mom I'm staying over tonight, kay?" Prim nodded slowly. She gave Peeta a look that said '_you are _dead_ it was nice knowing you'_.

"What?" Gale exclaimed. "You are staying _here? Alone?_ With him? No!" I rubbed my head as if that could get rid of the headache.

"Just go, Gale." I said.

"No." Gale said.

"Please?" I said.

"No."

"Gale."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes." He said. I smiled. I wouldn't fall for that one.

"So you agree. Leave." I said. He cursed under his breath.

"Sorry, I lied." He said. "I'm staying." I glared.

"Go!"

"No Go." He said.

"Yes."

"No."

"_Out!" _

"_In!"_

"Pigheaded." I muttered.

"So are you." Gale said.

"At least I don't throw _food_ like a pig!" I countered. He glared.

"I'm still staying." Gale said. I glared. Prim sighed. She went over to the corner, grabbed the biggest piece of the broom, and walked toward Gale. She aimed the stick at gale.

"Come on, Gale, let's go." Prim said. She twirled the broom stick. "Play time's over." Gale looked at the broom stick then at Prim and smirked.

"Do you really think a little girl like you can hurt –" Prim twirled the broom stick again. Gale sucked in a deep breath. I heard Peeta gasp. That has _got_ to hurt. _A lot. _Especially since she used the broke side that was _not _smooth_._ His hand went to his – well- his-um- his _south pole_. "Ooh." Gale groaned. His face was that of pure pain. I felt sorry for him. He fell to the floor on his knees still clutching his _sensitive place. _

"Come one, though boy, time to go home." Prim grabbed Gale's ear and literally _dragged him out of the room by his ear. _Tough girl. "Have fun." She called as she left. "And sorry about the cake." Peeta and I stared after her with our mouth's wide open.

"Remind me never to mess with Prim." Peeta said. I turned around and crossed my arms. Peeta gave me a sheepish smile. "I love you." He said. He extended his arms wanting me to walk into them and kiss him. I walked in his direction but at the last minute, I turned around and walked out the door instead.

* * *

><p>"Make popcorn." I said as I walked away. "I'll be right back." I went upstairs to change into my pajamas taking extra-long just to make sure Peeta was freaking out right now. Thirty minutes later we were sitting on the couch, watching movies and eating popcorn. I sat on the far end of the couch and refused to let Peeta join me.<p>

"What's wrong?" he kept asking. I never answered. But at last after the twenty eight time he asked me' what's wrong' I gave in and kissed him.

"Nothing." I said. Peeta raised his eyebrows quizzically. "What? Can't I spend some time alone with my boyfriend?" Peeta smiled.

"You're not mad then?" he asked.

"Oh no, I'm mad." I said. His face fell. "But I'll get you back later. I'm tired. I don't want to argue." The wonderful smile returned. He kissed me again.

"Fine by me." He said. I smiled. I leaned on him and put my legs up. His family was visiting relatives so we had the house all to ourselves. Just me and Peeta. Alone. Together. Whatever shall we do?

"Why do you think Gale came today?" he asked as his arm tightened around me.

"To see a friend." I said. Peeta sighed.

"Do you really think he wants to be 'just you friend' after everything?" he asked. "After he saw you wearing that dress that made you look . . . hot?" he smiled at his own joke. I rolled my eyes.

"Gale prefers blondes." I said. "Just like I do." I said. I reached up to touch his hair and kiss him. Peeta smiled but I could tell he wasn't convinced.

"He went out with you and you're not blonde." Peeta said. I shrugged and leaned back.

"He wanted to see what it would be like to go out with a brunette. Didn't work out." I tossed popcorn into my mouth. "Let's not talk about him tonight. Just you and me."

"I like that." Peeta said. He bent down to kiss me. "Love you." Peeta said. I smiled.

"The feeling is mutual." I said but somehow that did not sound right. I needed to tell Peeta how much I cared about him and just saying the feeling is mutual didn't seem enough. I realized that I have never told peeta straight out that I loved him too. I feel guilty now. But the reason i never told him that was because I just couldn't. I was afraid of history repeating itself again. It wouldn't happen with Peeta though, I knew that now. I needed to tell him straight out that I loved him too.  
>I did just that once he pulled away for air.<p>

"I love you." I said. Peeta smiled but didn't kiss me.

"That's the first time you've ever said that." he said. I blushed.

"Sorry-"

"No, better late than never." Peeta said. "I love you so much Katniss." I looked away blushing. Peeta laughed. I leaned against peeta. I couldn't describe how great today had been – minus the cake part- and this evening just made it better. I felt so safe with Peeta. So happy. Everything was going just right. Our family was better than ever and everyone was so much happier. I was glad Gale and I could be friends again – maybe not _best_ friends but we could be friends again. I knew things would never be the same between me and Gale and I didn't care. I was happy with Peeta. I wish I meet him sooner.  
>For a while we lay on the couch watching movies but sometime around midnight I started to daze off.<br>Peeta noticed.

"Time to sleep, little kitty," he said. I tried to scowl but it was a complete failure since I was so tired. Peeta took me in his arms and took me up to the guest bedroom. He set me on the bed and was about to leave when I grabbed his hand. "Stay," I said.

"Katniss. . ." he said. "I can't." I shook my head with the little energy I had.

"This is your punishment for the cake. You will do as I say." My eyes were starting to close. "Stay." Peeta sighed but a few seconds later I felt him get into the bed with me. "Good." I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer then I laid my head on his chest.

"Love you." I said as I dozed off into sleep.

* * *

><p>That night I woke up to Peeta's screams. I opened my eyes, looking around the room for danger. I didn't find anything unusual.<p>

"Peeta?" I asked. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer.

"Get away!" he yelled. I pulled my hands back. What was wrong? Did _I_ do something wrong?

"Peeta?" I asked.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Leave me alone!" I gasped. I climbed off the bed. Did he really want me to leave? He sat up abruptly. "Katniss?"

"I'll leave. Sorry." I started walking out the room when Peeta caught my hand.

"No, no, I'm sorry." He said. "This is why I didn't want to stay here. I have nightmares Katniss."

"Nightmares?" I asked. Peeta nodded. A tear ran down his cheek. I wiped it away. Peeta never cried, at least I had never seen him cry. Not once. I hugged his waist.

"It's . . . okay." I said. "I'm here." This is what I had always said to Katniss when she was scared from a nightmare. He was still shaking. I rubbed his arm trying to calm him down.

"That's why I didn't want you to see the paintings." Peeta whispered. He probably didn't mean for me to hear him.

"Paintings?" I asked. Peeta sighed. He took my hand and led me downstairs to his art room. The sheet was still over the paintings like last time but Peeta quickly removed it. I gasped.  
>People. <em>Dying<em> people were everywhere. The arena. Weapons. Everything that had to do with Peeta's hunger games was here. I couldn't believe it. The paintings were so detailed, He couldn't have done this just from memory. What's worse is that Peeta dreamt about this every night. Why hadn't he told me?

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Truthfully?" I asked. He nodded. "I hate them." That sounded a little rude but it was the first thing that came out.

"Me too." he said. I hugged Peeta closer.

"You never have to go back again." I said. "It's over." He hid his face in my shoulder. "What can I do to help you get rid of these nightmares?" I asked.

"Katniss-"

"No, Peeta. I want to help you." I said. This was not me, I know, I did not act like this but being around Peeta changed that. "I'll stay with you if you want." Peeta sighed.

"Katniss-"

"No arguing." I said. "I don't want you to have those nightmares anymore. i'll do whatever it takes to make you stop having nightmares."

* * *

><p><strong>The end. For now. Anyway tell me what you guys think. This chapter was sooo long so I think I deserve a reward. It was the longest chapter I ever wrote so I think I need 10 reviews before I update. That's not a lot, right? You guys have reviews twice that so it shouldn't be a prob. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**I know that Katniss is really O.O.C but remember being with Peeta and not going into the games changed her. Got it? Good.**

**Remember: 10 reviews!**


	17. Chapter 17: No big deal

**Chapter 17**

* * *

><p>First of all let me thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and as a treat for reviewing so quickly and review more than I asked I decided to update as many times as I can and won't be asking for reviews before i update anymore. (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss P.O.V<strong>

**I** stayed with Peeta almost every night for the rest of that month. We started getting strange looks from people when we walked around town and we got so many that it started feeling uncomfortable.  
>The only reason my mother was okay with me staying over because Mr. and Mrs. Mellark are with us most of the time. Peeta's father explained to my mother that Peeta usually has a lot of nightmares and I was helping him get rid of them. That stopped my mother from getting the wrong idea, too bad I can't say the same for everyone else in Panem.<br>After a few days, I took all the paintings with the help of Gale and hid them away where Peeta didn't have to see them all the time. But Peeta still painted his nightmares. I know that Peeta needed to paint them in order to help him get rid of the fright they come with so I didn't stop him. Instead I let him paint then I took the painting and hid it along with the others.  
>People still gossiped over what we could be doing alone in a room together. I tried to keep Prim away from all the gossip since I didn't want her to hear any of it but it wasn't easy. In interviews Peeta was almost always asked about <em>what<em> we did. Peeta would blush and tell them the truth: I was helping him get rid of the nightmares and comforting him when he had them. Then the interviewer would joke about _how_ I comforted him. You could see why I hate the Capitol more than ever now.  
>You would think Peeta was a <em>prince<em> from the way capitol people are constantly around him, taking pictures, demanding interviews, and being so excited to be around him.  
>I have to be truthful, it gets <em>annoying.<em> Very annoying. Girls are constantly throwing themselves at him. He's like a younger version of Finnick Odair, District 4 victor who was more of a sex symbol than anything else.  
>One day when Peeta was at the capitol for an interview, again, a girl confessed her feelings for him <em>during<em> the interview. She just yelled it out, not caring who was listening.  
>Peeta, being the gentlemen, said he was flattered <em>but<em> that he was taken and that maybe if he didn't have such a _lovely_ girlfriend he _might_ have a considered. Might. The girl burst into tears and had to be escorted out. I for one was not happy about it. Not that I was jealous. Peeta would never date someone from the capitol but that doesn't mean they won't date someone from the Districts.  
>When Peeta came back after the interview he acted like nothing happened, that doesn't mean I didn't mention anything.<p>

"So," I said when we were washing dishes. "That girl confessed to you the other day – that has to be like the hundredth one, right?" Peeta laughed.

"Why are you bringing it up?" he asked. I shrugged, washing the dish longer than really necessary. "Jealous?" He continued. In surprise I dropped the plate making soap and water splash all over.

"What?" I asked after I cleaned up. I avoid his gaze.

"Nothing. . ." Peeta said with a smile. "By the way, I like it when you're jealous. It's cute." He added as he slipped out of the kitchen. I blushed.

"I am _not_ jealous!" I called out. I heard Peeta laugh.  
>So that's just one of our little . . . complications that comes with Peeta being a Victor.<br>But who wouldn't be angry when their boyfriend was being stared at twenty four seven by who knows how many girls. I have a reason to be angry.  
>That afternoon when Peeta and I were taking our daily walk around town, trying to ignore the stares, he asked me about my birthday.<p>

"It's tomorrow." He said.

"I know." I said. Our hands were swinging back and forth, which earned more stares. "But you're going to be in the capitol." Peeta had told me three days ago that he was needed at the capitol for a 'victors' reunion. It was a thing they did every year before the hungers games where all the victors would get together and discuss ideas about the next Hunger Games and how they should train the tributes. Usually only one Victor from each district needed to go but considering this year is the Quarter Quell all victor's needed to go.  
>But I never imagined that the Victor's meeting was going to be this soon. It was usually a week or so before the reaping – not months.<p>

"Sorry." Peeta said. He let go of my hand to wrap his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "I really am. I wish I could stay here with you and celebrate your birthday but-"

"I know, I know, you have no choice. It's fine Peeta, I understand." I said.

"But you don't like it." He said. I gave an exasperated sigh.

"I said I understood, I never said I liked it." I muttered. "There will be more birthdays, kay? No big deal. "

"I'll make it up to you." Peeta whispered. "I promise."

"I said it doesn't matter." I said. "It's just a birthday. _There will be more."_ Peeta shook his head.

"I don't know whether to be relieved that you didn't make up such a fuss or to be upset that you don't care whether or not I'm here for your birthday." Peeta said. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him.

"It bothers me, yes, but I understand." I said. Peeta smiled. "Let's go home, I'm tired."

"Your home, or my home?" he asked with a chuckle. I thought about it for a second. I never really thought about that. It was strange to think that Peeta and I stayed in each other's bedroom all the time. Now I know why we get stared at.

"You go to your home. I go to mine." I said. Peeta frowned.

"You are angry." He said. I shook my head.

"You have to get up early tomorrow. I don't. Plus, you haven't had a nightmare in days. You don't need me to be there." I said. It was true, Peeta had been fine. He hasn't had any nightmares for a while now.

"All right." Peeta said. "I'll walk you home." I nodded. We walked back to my house quietly. Everyone was already inside now, getting ready for tomorrow. It had been happier in District 12 since Peeta won. Less people died from hunger since Peeta donates money to everyone that needs it. The streets are less gray and there's more color. Everything was perfect.

"Goodnight, love." Peeta said.

"Good night." I said. I kissed him one more time. "Love you." I whispered when we pulled away for air.

"Love you more." He said. I smiled. Peeta waited until I was inside to leave. I closed the door with a smile. As I turned on the lights I saw a small shadow sitting on the couch.

"Well, look whose home." Prim joked.

"Hey, little duck." I greeted. Prim smiled.

"Guess what's tomorrow?" she asked. I pretended to think about it.

"Is it a holiday or something?" I joked.

"Sort of." She said.

"Is it the day we go visit the coal mines?" I asked as i changed into my sleeping clothes.

"That's hardly a holiday, Katniss." Prim said.

"I give up."

"It's your birthday silly." She laughed.

"Oh, that's considered a holiday?" I said. I raked my fingers through my hair in order to get it out of the braid. My dark hair fell in waves down my back.

"Aren't you excited?" she asked as she followed me to the bedroom.

"It's just a birthday, Prim." I said. "Nothing big." Prim sighed.

"Good night, mom." I said as I got in bed. She had just come out of the bathroom. My mom smiled and gave me a hug.

"It's nice to see you home, Katniss." Mom said. She got into the other bed. Prim hesitantly went to her bed and pulled the covers to her neck. I turned the lights off.

"It is going to be something big, Katniss." Prim said as I slipped into unconsciousness. By the time the words actually sank in enough for me to understand them I wasn't sure if Prim really said that or if it was just my imagination.

* * *

><p><em>Hmm, what did Prim meant by that? Only I know but you guys can probably guess. But If you do get it don't tell me. I like to think this story<strong> isn't<strong> predictable even though it is. . . (sigh) _

_Okay, so I'm going to be updating as much as I can without requesting Reviews. You guys can still review I just won't do the whole 'review and I'll update thing'.  
>School starts next week for me, so I won't have as much time to update but I might end this story before then. Even if I don't want to. I can honestly say this is one of my favorite stories I've written for Fanfic. I'm much better at writing romance stories than action.<em>

_So tell me what you guys think of this chapter. (:_


	18. Chapter 18: Surprise birthday Party

**Chapter 18**

* * *

><p>I said not to guess! (sigh)<br>Good guess. Maybe it's right or maybe not. Read to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong> slept fairly well that night. No one woke me up until noon which was nice to do once in a while. When I did wake up I didn't have to get my breakfast. Prim came right to my bed with eggs, bacon, and toast. I didn't ask how she got this. No doubt Peeta gave it to her before he left for his meeting in the capitol. I sighed at the thought of Peeta.

"Happy Birthday!" mom and Prim said in unison as soon as I opened my eyes.

"Stay in bed for as long as you want." Prim said. "I'll take care of everything."

"By everything you mean the chores?" I asked. "Or hunting?" Prim started walking out the door.

"Yeah." She said. That really wasn't an answer. I wasn't about to argue. If my birthday present was sitting in bed all day and being lazy then I didn't mind that. It was nice to relax for once. I gave a content sigh, closed my eyes and leaned back on the bed.  
>A few minutes later I was disturbed by Prim. So much for peace.<p>

"Hey, come on." Prim said. "Gale's here." She dropped a pair of clothes on the foot of the bed and pulled the covers off my body.

"So what?" I asked, reaching for my blanket with my eyes closed. "He can wait."

"Come on!" Prim said. "Don't make me get the bucket. . ." She said in a sing song voice. My eyes snapped open.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Mom! Can you get some cold water –"

"I'm up!" I said. Prim smiled. I sat up on the bed then quickly jumped out.

"There's a bath waiting for you. Better hurry up." She said as she left the room. _Where_, I wondered, _had she gotten that attitude from?_ I shook my head in disbelief. I took a long time in my bath, since it was at just the right temperature and it smelled so good. My mother must have put a special herb in it. i closed my eyes taking in the sweet smile. i think i must hvae fallen asleep because my mother scared me when she called through the door.

"Hurry up, Katniss!" mother called from outside. I sighed.  
>I was dry in a few minutes, except for my hair. I could just let that air dry.<br>The outfit on my bed was not from my closet. It was a green blouse not at all like the one Cinna made last time. This one was more . . .girly. She couldn't expect me to wear something like this.

"Prim!" I called. The door opened quickly. Was she waiting there all along? "What's this?" I asked gesturing to the blouse.

"Your outfit. Cinna made it as a gift." Prim said. "He would be very hurt if you didn't wear it." She made those puppy dog eyes that she knew I couldn't resist.

"But-"

"He made it just _for you_ in your _favorite color,_ Katniss." Prim said. "You don't want to _hurt his feelings_, _right_?" I sighed.

"I guess not." I said. Prim smiled.

"Great! Put it on." She left. I stared at the outfit hesitantly. Something like this was hardly appropriate in District 12. The strapless blouse was a light green with white shorts. It also came with a white mini jacket. I don't want to wear this. I thought Cinna knew I didn't like this stuff. But since I didn't want to be rude I put it on somewhat hesitantly. I didn't look so bad.  
>The blouse was made of a delicate and flimsy material. It was tight around the chest but flowed out around me. The shorts weren't so terribly short. I looked around my closet to find shoes when Prim came back in.<br>she was dresses in a delicate pink dress with pink shoes. Her hair was let loose. It flowed down in delicate waves around her back. Prim looked adorable.

"Good, your dressed, here are the shoes." She gave me white ballet flats. No. "Come on."

"No." I said. "Can't I just wear some of my shoes?" I asked.

"These are yours. Cinna gave them to you." Prim said. I sighed. I thought this was _my_ birthday. Why do I have to listen to what the twelve year old says? She can boss me around on _her_ birthday.

"Katniss, don't you want to look pretty?" she said in a sing song voice.

"No." I immediately answered.

"Put them on." Prim said. "Please? For me? I want to make this your best birthday ever! So please cooperate." She begged. Prim pressed her hand together and gave me the puppy dog eyes again. I hate when she does that.

"Okay." I gave in. I took the shoes from her and put them on._ I absolutely refuse to look at myself in the mirror. _Prim clapped and jumped up and down.

"Yay! You look wonderful!" she said. _Sure, I did_, I thought. "Come on. You are going hunting with gale." Hunting? In this? With Gale? No. why did Peeta have to leave today? Gale was waiting for me outside. He smiled when he saw me then he saw the outfit. I blushed. My hair wasn't in its usual braid today. I didn't have time to put it up thanks to Prim. It was still drying too.

"You look . . ." he trailed off.

"Stupid?" I finished. He laughed.

"I was going to say great." He said. "Happy Birthday, Catnip."

"Thanks. Let's go hunting." I said. At least I could look forward to this today. I like being out in the woods and people wouldn't see me.  
>Gale and I walked around in silence not really catching anything. It was a nice day today. The sky was cloudless, the sun was out, the birds were singing. There was only one thing missing. Or one someone. I sighed.<p>

"So why isn't lover boy here?" he asked when we sat down for a moment. I ate a few of the berries that we found and the bread.

"Bussy." I answered.

"Capitol?" he asked.

"Yup." I sighed. "But it's fine. He has no choice but to go." Gale was silent.

"Really?" Gale said. His tone was strange. Like he knew something I didn't. "That's . . ." he trailed off. "Did Peeta tell you that?"

"Yeah." I said. I looked up at the trees where a Mockingjay was sitting, looking at us.

"Oh, has he ever lied to you?" Gale said. There was a smirk on his face.

"Don't think so." I said. Peeta would never.

"Oh," gale said. I was about to ask what he meant when Gale suddenly decided it was time to go back. We checked his traps which gave us three rabbits and four squirrels. At the hob people kept saying 'happy birthday,' to me and asked about Peeta. I would always say thank you and say that he was in the capitol. Everyone I said that to would laugh and turn away quickly before I could ask what they meant by the laugh.  
>everyone knew something I didn't. What was it?<p>

"Hey, Greasy Sae." I said. She smiled.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Everdeen." She said. "Happy birthday." I smiled. "You look great by the way."

"Thanks." I said. "Can we have some soup please?"

"Sure thing." She stepped away to get us our food. She came back with two bowls and gave one to Gale then one to me. "Here you go." I took a sip of the soup. I'm starving. "So where's Peeta?" I took another sip before answering. "Shouldn't he be with you in this special event?"

"He's bussy. Victors meeting and all." I said. Greasy Sae laughed.

"Really?" she said. "you sure?" I put the spoon down.

"yes, where else would he be?" I asked. This was getting annoying. What was everyone doing?

"Oh I don't know. . ."Greasy Sae said. Gale suddenly cleared his throat. He paid Greasy Sae for the meal then told me it was time to leave.

"Come on, Katniss." Gale said. I barely had time to say bye to her when Gale grabbed my hand and led me out the hob. He looked at the clock that hung above the Justice building. "I have to go. . ."Gale said. "bye." He rushed away before I could say anything.

"Wait!" I called. He didn't. I sighed. What was going on?

"Katniss." Prim said. I turned around. When had she gotten here? "What are you doing here?"

"Gale left . . . what are you doing here?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing." She said. "Hey, um, meet me back here in an hour. Kay? Bye." She ran away too. What was wrong with her?

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hirty minutes later I was sitting at home pacing around the room. Mother wasn't here. Gale's family wasn't home. Madge wasn't home. The only reason I went to visit her was because I didn't have anyone else to talk to but she wasn't home. The bakery was closed. Where was everyone?

After the hour passed I went back to the justice building and sure enough there was Prim. She grabbed my hand.

"Follow me, Katniss." She said. "Wait. Wear this!" she held up a scarf only it wasn't a scar. Prim made me get down on my knees so she could wrap it around my head.

"What are you planning, little duck?" I asked.

"A surprise birthday party," Prim said. I raised my eyebrow questioningly but she couldn't see it. "Yeah, I know, it isn't much of a surprise now but oh well."

"That was what everyone was hiding from me?" I asked. I sighed in relief. I thought it had something to do with Peeta. Why couldn't he be here? I sighed.

"Yes." Prim said quickly which meant the answer was no. "Come on. Act surprised, okay?"

"Sure." I said. Prim led me down the street carefully. I didn't like being blind. It made me feel vulnerable. "Okay, here we are. Now act surprised." I heard a smile in her voice. She started to untie the annoying thing. "Tada!"

I gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>See? Predictable. Was this chapter boring? I think it is. It isn't one of my best. I'll do better next time. I Promise.<strong>

**Tell me what ya think.**


	19. Chapter 19: Cakes

**Chapter 19**

* * *

><p>You people have got to stop guessing . . . but thanks. Now I know it's not <em>that<em> predictable.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss P.O.V<strong>

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone said.

I gasped.

I admit, I was expecting to see Peeta (**A/N I know you guys were too**) but this was the next best thing. Now with this little, or not so little, gift I could feel like Peeta really was here.  
>I stared at the grand cake speechless. It was <em>amazing<em>. The cake was decorated beautifully. I was at a loss of words. I didn't know how to describe it. This two layered cake was truly like nothing I had seen before. There was frosting of my favorite color, green, and a little bit of white. The designs around the cake made me believe I was looking at the mountains in the woods. There was a bow and around at the top layer which made me smile. There were all kinds of flowers and occasionally there were the little white flowers that came with the Katniss roots, but the flower that _really_ caught my eye was the dandelion. The flower that gave me hope.  
>Next to it was a small round cake with lime green icing and the name 'Katniss' written in orange swirly letters. On the side of the cake there were more swirly orange designs. There was one Rose on the top placed directly above my name. There was only one person who could have done this.<p>

"What do you think?" Prim asked.

"It's great." I said when I finally tore my eyes from the cakes. I looked around now noticing we were at the meadow. Practically everyone I knew was here. People from the Hob, the mayor, Madge, my friends and family.

"Peeta couldn't be here, so he made this cake for you." Prim said. "I went into town today to pick it up with Gale but you spotted me." Prim smiled.

"Oh, so that's why he left and you appeared." I said. I looked around at the crowd gathered. "This is great. Thank you all, for being here." Everyone smiled.

"Well, now that the birthday girl is here; lets party!" Gale said. Everyone went back to talking.

"Happy Birthday, Katniss." He said. No! He's really here? I turned around smiling widely.

"You're here?" I said. He opened his arms and I willingly walked into them. "I can't believe you're here! I thought you were at the capitol."

"I couldn't miss your birthday so I got Portia to stand in for me, too bad no one could stand in for Peeta." Cinna said when I finished hugging him.

"Yeah, Too bad." I sighed. Cinna patted my shoulder comfortingly.

"You look great by the way." Cinna said. "About time you wear something girly. You don't look so old anymore." He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically. Cinna smiled. "Well, go have fun." I said, smiling. "It is my birthday after all."

"Yes and we really should celebrate the day Catnip was born; after all what could we do without her." Gale joked. I elbowed him playfully.  
>The party lasted a long time. I got a few presents which I didn't expect. Birthdays weren't usually a big thing in District 12. No one liked to spend money that could buy food on gifts but I guess that had changed along with a lot of things when Peeta won the Games. People had more money to buy things. One gift that actually caught my eye was the gift Madge gave me.<p>

"Here." She said. She extended her hand and placed a small thing on my palm. I looked at her then at the gift. I carefully unwrapped the present to reveal a Mockingjay pin. I gasped. I had seen Madge wear this on last year's Reaping. I never thought she would give me something like this.

"It reminded me of you since you sing so wonderfully." Madge said, blushing. I smiled.

"Thank you, it's great." I said. She smiled and went back to the party. I put the Mockingjay pin on.  
>At exactly sunset we cut the biggest cake much to my sadness. It seemed too pretty to eat. I didn't want to cut it, but we did anyway. It was chocolate. I could practically hear Peeta laughing. I knew exactly what he would say to me as soon as I took a bite of that chocolate cake. "Hopefully that makes up for our little cake fight." He would laugh. I smiled to myself. Prim didn't let anyone eat the small cake for some reason.<p>

"It does." I whispered. I think Prim heard me because she told me to stop smiling so sadly.  
>When the sun went down everyone left. They gave me a few more birthday wishes then went home. Today was a nice day for everyone, I could tell, it wasn't often that we had parties like this. Usually we only had boring or sad parties to celebrate things the capitol wanted us to celebrate; like the hunger games.<p>

"Time to go home." Mom said when she saw me yawn. I nodded. The cake had been completely devoured by everyone but we still had the small cake I wasn't allowed to eat. Prim said that Peeta told her that I couldn't eat it until he was here with me. I didn't argue.

"Do you mind if Katniss goes home with us?" Mr. Mellark said. Huh? He winked at my mother. She smiled. The wink wasn't anything flirty by the way, it was a 'we have a surprise for her' kind of wink.

"Not at all, go right ahead." Mother said. "Do you mind going?" it took me a minute to respond.

"Peeta will want to see you when he gets back in the morning." Mrs. Mellark said. "Come with us," Mrs. Mellark wasn't that mean anymore. She was actually nicer but I couldn't believe she was nice enough to let me spend the night.

"Um, sure." I said hesitantly. I couldn't be rude. These were Peeta's parents and seeing Peeta when I wake up would be great.

"Great." Mr. Mellark said. I said goodnight to my mother then prim. Prim was smiling hugely.

"Take the cake." Prim reminded me. "Good night Katniss." She said in a sing song voice. I gave them one last hug before I walked to Peeta's house with his parents.  
>The walk wasn't awkward like I expected it to be. Mr. Mellark occasionally joked about something while Mrs. Mellark remained silent. When no one said anything we just slipped into comfortable silence.<br>All throughout the walk I wondered why they wanted me at their home. I didn't talk to Peeta's parents much. We had grown a little closer since Peeta and I started dating but never _that _close.  
>The night was peaceful. The moon shone brightly in the sky and there was a slight warm breeze.<p>

"I hope you liked the cake." Mrs. Mellark said when we arrived. "Peeta worked really hard on it."

"I did. It was delicious." I said. "Where should I put this?" I asked gesturing to the small cake.

"I'll go put it somewhere. You get some sleep." Mr. Mellark said. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, for letting me stay here." I said. They smiled. Okay, now it was a little awkward. "Where should I sleep?" I usually slept in Peeta's room but there were gusts bedrooms. . .

"In Peeta's room. That way he will be sure to see you when you wake up." Mrs. Mellark said. I nodded.

"Okay," I said. "Goodnight." I said as I slipped into Peeta's room. In one of the drawers I had a pair of pajamas for whenever I slept over. I took them out, changed out of the outfit and got in bed.  
>It was weird being here without Peeta. The bed felt cold and big. I didn't like it.<br>I lay awake for hours after I realized that sleeping would be an impossible task. I felt like I was at a strangers house, which I sort of was since this wasn't my house but when Peeta was here it would usually feel like home.  
>i did manage to slip in to sleep on and off various times. Sometimes I would sleep only to be jolted awake by something. Hours passed and still I could not sleep.<br>After a while I realized that there was someone downstairs. I heard voices. It's probably Peeta's parents, I thought as I drifted off into unconsciousness again.  
>Minutes later I woke up again. Will I never be able to go to sleep?<p>

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he said. I gasped, sitting up straight. Here he was, _finally._

* * *

><p><em>I woke up at five this morning and didn't have anything to do so I wrote this. I'm so tired, I barely got any sleep last night. Anyway what do you guys think of the chapter?<em>

_I would love to hear a few guesses about what you guys think the real reason is for why Prim didn't want Katniss to eat the small cake. If you want. I'll be updating later today.  
>By the way, I wanted to make Peeta's mother nicer since I didn't want for anyone to get in between Peeta and Katniss – especially not Peeta's own <strong>mother<strong>. That's just a little explanation as to why Mrs. Mellark was a little -or a lot - OOC_

_Tell me what ya'll think. _


	20. Chapter 20: Rose

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>Only one of you got it right, sort of, I'm not going to say who right now. You're going to have to read on to find out what the cake is or has or does.<br>I have to warn you: This chapter will be _a little _sad. Not that sad, or maybe not sad at all but let me remind you everything will turn out okay in the end.

* * *

><p>Katniss P.O.V<p>

He was finally here. With me – and it was still my birthday – sort of. It was eleven fifteen yet I could have sworn I've been in bed for more than an hour.  
>I sat up and jumped into his arms happily. He didn't release me for a long time. There was something odd about the way he hugged me, like he was afraid to let go.<p>

"You're late." I said when he finally let go. Peeta smiled, it was nice to see that smile.

"Sorry," he said. "I'll do better next time." I smiled wider. We sat down on the bed. Peeta yawned. He must be exhausted. In order to get to the capitol and back in one day he must have gotten up really early.  
>I brushed his hair out of his eyes. He closed them and laid his head in my lap. We had done this a few time before, if he was tired he would lay his head in my lap. I reached over to the lamp next to the bed and turned on the light.<p>

"I liked it better dark." Peeta said, his eyes opening.

"Do you want me to turn it off?' I asked. He shook his head but didn't say anything. Something was wrong, I could see that. He looked stressed. I raked my hands though his hair waiting for him to say something. He didn't. Peeta stared up at the ceiling in such a way that made me believe he wasn't really seeing anything after a while Peeta closed his eyes.

"Peeta?" I asked. His blue eyes opened automatically. "I'm glad you're here even if my birthday's almost over." I said. Peeta's eyes closed again.

"You're going to hate me." He said. My hands stopped moving. I froze.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I tried to keep my voice calm. He didn't answer my question. He didn't move, he barely breathed. "Peeta?"

"Did you know Finnick Odair was in love?" he asked. "With another victor?" I shook my head. No, all I heard about him was that he liked to be around Capitol people a lot. It seemed unlikely that he would flirt with girls all the time if he had someone he loved. Where was he going with this? "And that the capitol killed haymitch's girlfriend." Peeta continued. "And that a victor from District one had his girlfriend go into the games just because he disobeyed the capitol. She died." Now I get it. I gulped.

"Y-you think I will . . ." I trailed off. The words were too horrifying to say. I shook my head. "No, it's just –"

"Katniss, we shouldn't be together." He said. His head was still on my lap. I didn't want him to move. I didn't want to lose him, not because of the capitol.

"Peeta, be serious. You can't mean that." My voice came out shaky. I didn't look at him. I looked straight in front of me avoiding his gaze just in case he really _did_ mean it.

"It's for the best." He sat up. He was avoiding my gaze.

"No . . ." I said. I searched for a way to assure him that wasn't going to happen. "This year is the Quell. Chances are I'm not going to be picked and next year I'm not going to be eligible anymore." I said smiling. "I'm going to be eighteen before the Hunger Games reaping. I'm not going to be eligible anymore."

"That doesn't mean you won't be hurt by someone. Those people love to see drama in a victor's life. That's why they killed Haymitch's girlfriend. They wanted to see him suffer. They will do that to me too." Peeta said. I was shaking. Did I really think the Capitol will be so cold as to kill people for their own satisfaction? I started shaking even more as I realized the answer was _yes._ "Besides, I'm probably not going to survive the Quell." Peeta whispered. My eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Peeta stood up. He turned his back to me so I couldn't see his face. "What do you mean you _won't_ survive?" no answer. "Peeta!" I stood up and walked toward him. "Peeta!"

"The victors are going in the Quell. They told us this at the meeting. It's to show the districts that even the strongest isn't safe. My name will be the only one in that reaping ball since no one wants to see a drunk go into the games." Peeta said. "President Snow told me that himself."

"No." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He said. Why was he apologizing? He was going back. Back to the pace that created his nightmares. Back to the place he hated so much. Chances are he won't survive, like he said. There will be older, more powerful people that will want to hurt him.

"What about the Female? We don't have one." I asked. Why did I ask that question? It was the last thing I want to know.

"This is why we can't be together." Peeta murmured.

"Who will go? Tell me!" I said but I probably already knew the answer.

"Someone from the District." He whispered. I knew it. Me. He knew this too. "I rather it be someone else, Katniss, I don't want you to die. If you go in I won't come out. I won't let anyone hurt you." I started walking backwards until I fell on the bed. I put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Who told you all of that?" I asked.

"Finnick, Haymitch, Snow, _everyone."_ He whispered. I closed my eyes and breathed in through my mouth.  
>Why did the capitol have to ruin this little piece of happiness? Was there some kind of scale that said how much happiness the District Citizens could have? Had I been too happy these past few weeks? Had I exceeded the allotted amount of happiness and this was my punishment? Why did the capitol be so cruel? It wasn't fair!<br>I abruptly sat up. An anger burned through me. Not at Peeta but at the Capitol. I wasn't about to let them ruin things. No, they would pay.  
>If they wanted me in the games then I will go but I won't die. Peeta won't be dying any time soon either.<br>My eyes locked in on the Mockingjay pin that was still on the shirt Cinna gave me. The Mockingjay. That's just it. I won't be a helpless little bird, instead I will be a Mockingjay. I will make sure that Peeta and I come out alive. No matter what they do.  
>The capitol needs to pay for they've done. This year's Hunger Games will be the last. I'll make sure of it. I'm a hunter, after all. I can survive the games – even if I'm going up against Victors.<br>I walked toward the place where I put the clothes and took the Mockingjay in my hand. It's almost too perfect. Had Madge somehow known something? It seemed likely since her father was the mayor. Maybe this is the reason she gave me the pin. Either way, I'm grateful.

"You wanted to eat the cake together, right?" I asked. Peeta stared at me carefully.

"What-?" He said. That's when I saw the cake on the bedside table. So he brought it up here. Great. "Katniss, didn't you hear what I said -" I passed by him and picked up the cake.

"Let's eat." I said. I set the cake on the bed carefully, walked to Peeta (who still couldn't understand what just happened.) and kissed him.

"Are you all right?" he looked at me like I had gone crazy.

"I'm perfect." He pulled away surprised.

"You don't hate me?" he asked. I shook my head.

"How can I hate the person I love?" I asked. Peeta looked confused. "We'll make it out. I promise. I have a plan."

"A plan? What is it?" he asked.

"It's a secret." I said.

"Katniss. . ." Peeta sighed. "No matter what you have planned we-"

"Hush," I said. "You don't have to protect me. I'm a hunter, remember? I will always love the boy with the bread but he won't always need to protect me." He knew this was my little nickname for him. I told him when he had one of his nightmares a few weeks ago. Peeta's expression softened. He pulled me toward him in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. I loved him. I would survive, we both will. I_ know_ we will.

"Even if your plan doesn't work, I will keep you alive. I promise." He whispered.

"And I'll keep you alive." I said with a smile. "_I_ promise." Peeta smiled a little. It still wasn't the smile I knew but It was close. "Let's eat that cake." I kissed him one more time before picking up the cake.  
>Peeta had brought a knife, plates, and forks which led me to believe that he wasn't actually planning on leaving me. He probably thought that I would be so angry at what he got me into that I would storm out of the house yelling so loud that I would wake up the whole district. I probably would have but this was the new me. The more hopeful me. The Mockingjay me.<p>

Peeta cut the small cake into five even slices and gave me one. He removed the Rose before cutting it though.

"Like it?" He said after I finished. I looked down at the three pieces left. I expected for there to be something in the cake. (A/N you guys did to, I bet.) like a small present but their wasn't. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I could hear the worry in his voice. He thought I had regained my senses and was going to leave.  
>I didn't answer him. Instead I poked through the other three pieces and found nothing. I had my eyes on Peeta's piece next when I heard him laugh.<p>

"Looking for something?" he asked. Nice to see the carefree Peeta back.

"I expected for there to be something in the cake. A surprise." I admitted. "Guess not." Peeta laughed. His eyes flickered to the table where the rose was at. I caught on quickly. "Can we eat the Rose bud now? It is edible candy right?"

"It's chocolate . . . we can eat it later." Peeta said. Aha. I reached for the rose but Peeta beat me. So there was something in the rose. (A/N Congratulations to anyone who guessed it was the Rose.)

"Let me eat the Rose, Peeta." I said. He hid it behind his back.

"You can't eat candy right now, it's time to sleep." He said. My eyes narrowed.

"Give me the Rose." I said. "It's my birthday."

"For five more minutes." Peeta said. I glared.

"Show me what's in the rose." I said. Peeta sighed. He extended his hand. I took it quickly then carefully broke open the pretty white rose. I gasped. (A/N is it a ring?)

"You got this for me?" I asked. I took the small object out and admired it. I wanted to put it on immediately.

"I got it before I knew about the Quell." Peeta said. "You don't have to-" I shook my head quickly.

"Can you put it on me, please?" I asked. Peeta smiled. He reached for the object and placed it around my neck. (A/N yes _neck_, not _finger.)_ I admired the beautiful heart shape locked around my neck. I opened the locket to see pictures. Pictures of Prim, my mother, and Peeta. On the back of it, it said 'To Katniss, my eternal love'.

"Thank you." I said. Peeta smiled. He kissed me gently.

"Now you'll always have me wherever you go." He whispered.

"For eternity." I said.

* * *

><p>That night when Peeta and I laid in bed I sat up and looked at him.<p>

"Let's make a promise." I said. "That we will be together forever, as friends, lover's or . . ." I forced myself to say it. "Husband and wife." Peeta was shocked. "No matter what happens." I stared at him fiercely. I wasn't myself today. I know that. But since I was already acting strangely why not go all out?

"Katniss?" he said.

"Promise?" I asked. Peeta pulled me back down to him. He kissed me. It left me wanting more.

"I promise."

* * *

><p><em>The end. This is the last chapter but I will be making an epilogue so you guys know all that happened. Katniss was very OOC but I wanted her to be that way. It seemed to fit with what I was going with. It wasn't that sad, it wasn't sad at all . . . I think.<br>How many of you thought it was a ring? I didn't want it to be a ring because I knew Katniss would never agree to marrying someone that quickly so I made it a locket. Like the one Peeta gave her in the Quell. _

_The epiolouge will be coming soon but for now this is then end of the story. I can't say this is my favorite chapter. . . or my best._

_Tell me what you guys think._


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

><p>I watched as the two children ran around the meadow, oblivious as to what happened once in their play spot. They didn't know that it used to be a graveyard. Still is. The girl with her dark hair and blue eyes ran gracefully around the meadow, smiling while the light haired boy with gray eyes chased after her on her chubby legs.<br>I leaned against Peeta, his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. We had been through a lot but it was worth it. I felt his lips press against my cheek.

"Stop kissing." Johanna said as she came up behind us. I sighed.

"Finally." I said. "You're late." She lifted her hand to wipe away hair from her face and gave a clear view of the long scar that started from her hand and went all the way up to her shoulder. I could still remember exactly how she got that scar.  
>As soon as Dahlia saw Johanna she ran toward her aunt. Johanna picked her up in a giant hug. Liam, on the other hand, stayed back. He had only seen Johanna a few times before while Dahlia, being the oldest, had seen her numerous times. In fact, Dahlia actually <em>liked<em> Johanna believe it or not.

"I missed you." Dahlia said.

"Right." Johanna said. "Nice to see you, Liam." Liam hid behind Peeta.

"Don't be shy." I whispered to him. Johanna walked closer to us, still carrying Dahlia.

"It's fine, he isn't used to me." Johanna said. She put Dahlia down and whispered to us. "I talked to him." Peeta and I froze. We knew exactly who _he_ was. Gale.

"What did he say?" I asked through my teeth. It came out as some type of hiss.

"He's sorry, it wasn't his fault, etc." she said. "He misses you." I swallowed back my insult. I had never talked to Gale after what he did to Prim. Prim . . . I sighed. Liam looked too much like Prim.  
>When I first saw him, I burst into tears. He was too much like Prim was. It was only when he opened his eyes for the first time that I knew he wasn't an exact replica of Prim. But he was close. If he didn't have those gray eyes I would have begun to think that Prim had somehow come back. It would eventually drive me insane.<br>Dahlia wasn't like Prim. She was more like me but also like Peeta. Stubborn, kind, carefree, what a kid should be. She knows about the rebellion. She just doesn't know how her mommy and daddy played a part in it.

"He doesn't dare come back, though." Johanna said. I shook my head as if to clear it.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." I said. "Let's go home." Dahlia and Liam followed us back home. Johanna was silent.

"When is Annie coming?" Peeta asked as he unlocked the door to our house. Dahlia and Liam went off somewhere to play.

"Right now." Annie answered. She had her son with her. Daren. He was as handsome as his father. Daren was thirteen now, the resemblance between him and Finnick was striking.

"Hi." Daren said.

"Hello, Daren, Annie." Peeta said. Dahlia ran toward Daren. It was clear to see she had a little crush on Daren even though he was eight years older.

"Hi, Daren." Dahlia said shyly.

"Hello, Dahlia." Daren said. "Want a candy bar?" Peeta and I smiled. He was like his father. Finnick had died during the rebellion, along with others.  
>I had meet Finnick, Johanna and some other victors during the Quell. Most of them are dead now.<p>

"Sure." Dahlia said. Liam walked up behind his sister. Liam didn't like Daren. He was close to Dahlia, like Prim and I had been. Liam thought Daren stole Dahlias attention from him.  
>I looked at Annie and saw she was staring off into space. Annie had gotten somewhat better since the rebellion. She was still distant but for the sake of her son she had tried to fix that. Right now her eyes drifted off into space again.<p>

"Come inside and sit." I said. She looked like she was going to fall down. Annie nodded. Johanna and Annie went inside to the living room. Annie sat down. She looked at her feet, not blinking. I sighed. We had all been scared in some way during the rebellion.

"It's been fourteen years. . ." Annie whispered. "Finnick." Daren stopped playing with Dahlia. He stared fiercely at his mother.

"Dad's dead." Daren said. "Remember?" Annie didn't answer. Sometimes she would get caught in the past during one of her episodes. Daren would always bring her back.  
>Peeta went to get some snacks. I sat down on the opposite side of Annie.<br>I hadn't been reaped like Peeta assumed, I still went into the games though. Prim was the name that was pulled out of the ball. I had volunteered. I guess the Capitol wanted to see a little girl close to Peeta go, sick isn't it?  
>That had immediately drawn attention to me and Peeta. The star crossed lovers was what they called Peeta and me.<br>During the games we had teamed up with some other victors only to have them betray us, or so it thought, in reality they were part of the rebels.  
>It turns out that the rebellion was planned beforehand.<br>When Peeta and I refused to kill each other in the games, that had started a chain reaction. Most of the district realized that they no longer wanted to work for the capitol. People from District 13 were sent to the District to gather recruits. Everyone wanted to be part of the rebellion and take the capitol down. When Beete, a victor, accidentally made the arena explode District 13 rebels picked me and some other people up from the arena. Peeta was taken to the capitol. He was hijacked and the next time he saw me, he tried to kill me. But he's back to normal. Sort of. Johanna was taken to the capitol too so she could be interrogated.  
>Cinna died after the Quell during Capitol interrogation.<br>One by one, all my friends died. Everyone died in a horrific ways. Ways that left the survivors scarred. Mentally and physically. I was one of them. Everything had been so great between Peeta and I before the Quell. I even thought we would live happily ever after. But no, we can't. Not in this world.  
>After the Quell I had been in the hospital for weeks, trying to get over several injuries. Somehow everything Peeta and I did had started the rebellion. Our love started a war, I find that disgusting.<br>Peeta constantly had nightmares from being hijacked. He forgot several things about me. Most of his memory's were altered and changed by the capitol just so he would be turned against me. He still woke up sometimes scared of me, calling me a mutt. We always brought him back, though. Yes, Dahlia and Liam knew about Peeta's bad days.  
>They actually made a scrap book full of pictures of our family in case Peeta should forget. It was a little like a diary.<br>Every day at the end of the day they would take a picture of us, paste it in the book, and write about everything that happened.  
>I had a hard time remembering things too. It was because of all the medicine I had been given during my stay at the hospital.<p>

"You're not going to talk to him?" Johanna asked. She didn't need to say who.

"No." I said.

"What if he really never hurt Prim?" Annie whispered. I heard Daren gasp quietly. It was unusual that she would remember something about the rebellion.

"The trap resembled his too much. I can't talk to him. Not now." I whispered.

"Don't talk about that." Peeta said. His tone was firm and final. I wrapped my arms around him. Peeta had changed a little. He wasn't as kind or carefree as he used to be. Peeta was more like me. Which was bad. The hijacking made him like this. Sometimes there would be more of the old Peeta but not for long. He told me that he was afraid to be the same. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect us if he was the same. He though he was stronger this way. I understood.

"Prim?" Dahlia whispered. Everyone's eyes turned to the five year old. "Buttercup loved her." She stood up and walked gracefully to her room upstairs.  
>Like Prim, buttercup had attached to Dahlia. He passed away a few months ago. I was surprised he lasted as long as he did, but we missed the old cat. I did, if you can believe it. I cried when he died. I felt like Buttercup was the last thing that reminded me of Prim. Now he was gone too.<p>

"Adele?" Liam said. Adele was Liam's nickname for her. He has called her that since he was little since he couldn't pronounce her name. Daren had also taken to calling Dahlia that sometimes.

"She's fine, Liam." Daren said. "Let's get you a snack." Liam was nice to Daren when Dahlia wasn't there, weird isn't it? Liam took hold of Daren's hand as he took him to the kitchen.  
>We heard another knock on the door. That could be Effie.<p>

"It's strange to be here without Haymitch." Effie whispered as she joined us. Haymitch had passed away a while ago. We all missed him. Effie the most.

"Welcome," I said. She nodded and sat down. Effie no longer had her pink hair. Instead she had a normal hair color, brown. The capitol fashions were no more. They were more like us now. Sort of. Beete walked in behind her. He didn't say a word.

"I guess that's all of us." I whisper. What a group, huh? The remaining victors. Enobaria had been killed by who knows who after the rebellion. We were all that's left. "Shall we go?"  
>Everyone stood up.<p>

"Liam, Daren, Dahlia, let's go!" I yelled. They ran down the stairs. Daren trailing behind. This would be their first time going. Peeta and I never let them go with us. We thought they were too young to know, we were wrong. They are strong kids, they should be since they are Peeta and my kids.  
>Daren is used to going to the memorial. It would be his twelfth one this year.<p>

An hour later we arrived at the memorial. Peeta and I got out of the car. Dahlia helped her brother out.  
>The memorial was a large clearing where everyone in District 12 ever died in the games or the rebellion was buried. Each District had one. I passed by all the stones with the names of all the children until I got to where the crowd was gathered. Dahlia and Liam clung to Peeta and me.<br>There was a crowd gathered on an empty part of the clearing. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying when I passed by Haymitch's stone. I passed Prim's soon after. Dahlia stooped and stared at the stone. She knew we had come up of her name from Prim. Dahlia, Prim. Both beautiful flowers. Her fingers bushed up against the stone. She took in a shaky breath.  
>A while ago Liam and Dahlia had found the book that had the names of all the children that died. She asked about Prim. We told her. After that Dahlia seemed to want to know more about Prim. She had begun to love her.<br>I held back tears. I felt Peeta squeeze my hand gently. _Stay strong_, it says.  
>Even now, years later, I could see the flash that ignites her. I can feel the heat of the flames. Her screams. I closed my eyes as the image engulfed my mind.<p>

"Come on, Dahlia." Peeta whispers. She tears her gaze from the stone and took my hand.  
>We sit in front of all the people and listened to the speech. The speech about how years ago there were games in which children would be sent into games to kill one another. Dahlia, Daron, and Liam are one of the only children here.<br>After events like these I fell myself start to fade. Another cause of all the medicine. At times like these I began to recount all the things happening.

_I am Katniss Mellark, married to Peeta Mellark, a Hunger Games Survivor. We have two Children, Dahlia and Liam Mellark. Dahlia is the oldest.  
>Peeta and I helped lead the rebellion along with others<em>. . .

I do this again and again. It's like a game but as we all know, there are worse games to play.

* * *

><p><em>That's then end. While writing this I was listening to <em>_Demi Lovato__ song __skyscraper.__ Does anyone else think that that song goes completely with Katniss and Peeta's life in Mockingjay? How they managed to pick up the pieces after all that happened? I do._

_I've read a lot of fanfics that name Katniss's son as Orion since it means fire when in truth I don't think Katniss would ever name her son that. I think she would have wanted to forget that time of her life and move on so she would never name her son Orion that.  
>Everything that happened in Mockinjay happened to them here. Only difference is that Katniss and Peeta's love started the rebellion since they refused to kill each other. I hope that the explanation I put makes sense. I wasn't sure if it did.<em>

_Thanks for reading. (:_


End file.
